


Regret

by Ladyg228



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst, DBZ, Fangirl the F outta these two, Fluff, Lemons, Prince of all saiyans + capsule corp princess, VEGEBUL is LIFE!, Vegebul, Vegebul shipper, Vegeta & Bulma AU, i like it all, the prince's wanton beggar, the real otp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:37:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8813626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyg228/pseuds/Ladyg228
Summary: Yamcha has passed away but he's trapped in the spirit realm, his soul tormented by regret. Baba shows him alternative lives of himself, Bulma & Vegeta where the conclusion is always the same. Will he simply accept Bulma & Vegeta's fate or will he find a way to change their destiny? Will Yamcha finally get the girl? find out next time on DBZ!





	1. Chapter 1

Yamcha knows he’s dead but he did not expect the scene that laid before his very eyes. Baba and himself standing in a sea of nothingness. She moves towards me, her mouth is moving but I can’t register the words. Where am I? He was bemused by his whereabouts. _I have fought for the earth countless times but this is not where I am I suppose to be?!?!_  "WHY AM I HERE?"

Baba is taken back by this sudden outburst and points her finger at this insolent mortal “be quiet fool.”Baba’s crystal ball floats in between the two. She calmly explains to him again “Your spirit is tormented with regret and longing, that’s why you can’t see King Yama and travel to other world as you once did.”

It felt like a lifetime had passed before he could process or even face the reality of her words. Before he could even formulate a response, she spoke again. "You were never destined to be with her, she belonged with him as he belonged with her."

Suddenly it felt like he had been hit with all the force of the universe. He painfully whispers her name “Bulma.” A hurricane of emotions surging through his mind and soul, taking him into an abyss.

“NO, I don’t believe it! I REFUSE! If I hadn’t been young and foolish, she wouldn’t have fallen for HIM.” Again a whirlwind of regret & anguish filled him to the very core. _She was MY DESTINY and I let that fool steal her from me. He was and never will be worthy of someone like her. She wouldn’t of even given him the time of day had I not let temptations get the best of me and drove her to his arms. She would of never left if my attention hadn’t been diverted elsewhere. We were meant for each other. She was my world. We were supposed to get married, have children and grow old together. It was suppose to be US._ He repeated the mantra to himself as though the more he thought it the more it would be reality.

“YOU KNOW NOTHING” He screams at Baba with such ferocity that his blood boils setting his soul ablaze. He was furious with himself, at the sayian prince and even at Bulma. There was a small part of himself that thought one day she would come to her sense and be back by his side. After a lifetime of waiting and yearning, only to be gifted with an endless pit of despair. She never returned…

Baba stared at Yamcha with a look of pity before started talking again "You wont believe my words but I can show you….Even under different circumstances, you were not meant for one another. Vegeta & Bulma’s fate were written and sealed long before their existence." Upon hearing those vituperative words slip from her mouth, he nearly loses any and all sanity.

He couldn’t begin to fathom this reality that Baba spoke of, his mind wonders back to the desert… to the scene of his first meeting with Bulma. She was so beautiful and filled with a look of affection that was directed only at him. It had been destiny that she would set foot in his desert at that moment to meet HIM; that was their destiny. Then it hits him like a truck going at full speed, "BABA" he screams. “What if Freiza never existed, the saiyans wouldn’t have a reason to come to Earth. Vegeta would of never met Bulma."

Baba sighs, she knew this was going to be a long day. Yamcha & Baba gaze into the crystal ball, the scene showed Bulma in the lab with her father, Dr. Briefs.

As he hands her a circuit board he says “good news my dear, my space bots has made contact with a planet called Vegeta. The residents of that planet are interested in a meeting to discuss trade opportunities. They sent an invitation to visit their planet this morning. What do you say, would you be interested in an intergalactic adventure with your papa?”

Bulma paused for a second, her mind drifted to Yamcha. Their relationship was in the off status again he was most likely chasing skirts. Just like that her mind was made up, she flashes a mischievous grin to accept her father’s proposal. Bulma was delighted by the prospect of space travel, encountering new life forms and most of all the of knowledge of new technology. She could barely contain her excitement, without even asking for a departure date and time; she was in midst of packing. After all, a girl always had to look her best.

\-------------------

Bulma calls the Son residence needing to speak with Goku. Chi-Chi answers the phone and is hesitant to give Goku the phone. She had always been suspicious of Bulma & Goku’s close relationship. Bulma held a place in Goku’s life that she didn’t understand and this bothered her to no end. Yes, they had grown up together but she was his wife now. Chi-Chi couldn’t handle the intimacy that Goku & Bulma shared for one another. Of course, Bulma had vigorously denied any romantic notion between the two but Chi-Chi thought there had to be more to their relationship.

Goku answered the phone cheerfully as always, “Hi Bulma, its great to hear from you.”

Bulma lights up at Goku’s voice, as the two had barely seen or spent much time together now that he was married and with a child on the way. “Goku, my dad & I are going to space for the possibility of intergalactic trade.”

Goku pauses for a moment, “that’s great Bulma, but how come your telling me this?”

Bulma was a little taken back by the question, he was her best friend why wouldn’t she share such exciting news with him? Bulma continued, “well silly, my dad and I are going to need someone strong to come with us for protection. We can’t just blindly go with aliens we don’t know. My dad and I want to hire you as our bodyguard. Since your having a baby, some extra money would be ideal.” Goku considers what Bulma is saying, his mind goes back to the previous conversion between Chi-Chi & himself.

 ***Flashback***  
_Chi-Chi places the last plate of meat on the table in front of Goku. Chi-Chi sits down while Goku brings her a bowl of rice, before sitting down with his own. Goku starts eating at an alarming rate as he had been a starving man in light of his first meal, Chi-Chi starts the conversation_ _“Goku, we will need extra income for baby. You will probably need to find work. I hear the Roshi farm is hiring.”_

_Goku looked at her with a dumbfounded expression. Work, Goku thought… he had never worked a day in his life. What does work entail? Would he still be able to train? Goku never did understand the concept of money. They had everything they needed already. Goku didn’t want to argue with his pregnant wife so he nodded._

After a long pause, Goku finally said “Let me discuss it with Chi-Chi, Bulma. I’m not sure she wants me to leave with her condition.”

Goku was her best friend he didn’t need to say anymore than that. Bulma ended with conversation with one last sentence “the trip shouldn’t take more than a month and we will compensate you handsomely but if you decide not to come, I understand.”

\-------------------

A week had past, Bulma, Dr. Briefs & Goku was standing before the foreign space ship. The doors open with a short figure in the middle and two large men in the back. On the left, he had ridiculously  long hair, while the other one on the right had no hair whatsoever. They looked human enough with the exception of their sizes, Bulma couldn’t really tell them apart from the humans on Earth. She did noticed they all wore the same brown belt on their hips.

The short man in the middle walk toward Bulma & Dr. Briefs, he introduces himself as “I am Tarble, a prince of planet Vegeta. To my right is Nappa and my left is Raditz. I have been sent by my father King Vegeta to escort you & your guests to planet Vegeta.” The man with the extremely long hair, Raditz quickly observes Goku with a flabbergasted expression.

Dr. Briefs greets the young prince and gestures towards Bulma and Goku's direction, "this is my daughter Bulma and our staff Goku. They will be accompanying me on this trip. We are very pleased to make your acquaintance, your highness."

Tarbles invites the three to enter his ship. As they walk toward Prince Tarble's ship, Bulma exchanges a look with Goku not quite sure why Raditz had stared at Goku in such a fixated manner. Raditz shows the three to their individual quarters on the ship, his gaze never leaving Goku. Dr. Briefs and Bulma both studied the ship intently, noting every piece of technology before them as any self respecting scientist would do.

\-------------------

Yamcha was both livid and devastated at the sight before him. _They would meet regardless and this time without Vegeta even having to set foot on Earth_ , he thought bitterly. He couldn’t believe it, was the universe playing some cruel joke on him? Even in this alternate life, he had been brushed to the side once again.

 _No, she was going to planet Vegeta but there was no guarantee they would to meet. After all, it was prince Tarble that had met them on Earth. Maybe Vegeta wouldn't be interested in her under these circumstances. There was still the opportunity for her to return to Earth where they could still mend their relationship._  

Yamcha turns to Baba with a renewed determination in his eyes “show me more, I need to see what happens.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulma's arrival at planet Vegeta
> 
>  
> 
> Just wanted to let you know of my inadequate knowledge on thrusters and please excuse my inaccuracies on the particular subject. I tried to read up a little bit on it but my physics knowledge and understanding is very much lacking. Physics was never my strong suit =[ I hope you enjoy chapter 2. This chapter took me a lot of time to write and quite frankly I'm still not satisfy with it but I wanted to post it and see what you guys think? please review and lemme know.... if its not adequate I will take it down and re-write it.... IT's so hard to stay motivated writing a chapter that barely have Vegebul moments lol ohhhh the little shipper in me lol...I'm still going back here and there to add details but I really hope you guys enjoy! =D

As Bulma made her way to her room she had eyed everything with intrigue, she marveled at the design of the spacecraft and its technology. It made her feel like a kid at a candy store, it illicit an excitement in her that she had forgotten. She had been too preoccupied by her boy troubles and science, which was her first, and greatest love had taken a backseat.

She bitterly thought about Yamcha for a moment _what was he doing? Was he thinking of her? UGH……what’s wrong with me? I need to stop thinking about that jerk._ Her mind drifted to the saiyans, _what would their world be like? What was their technology like, if it was anything like their ship she knew she was in for a real treat. Maybe she would meet a cute saiyan boyfriend. That would definitely help get my mind off Yamcha._

The prince was cute but was too young and short for her taste. He couldn’t have been more than 17 years old. Then her attentions turned to Nappa, he looked at least 10 years older than her not to mention bald. She wasn't into bald guys.  Then there was Raditz, he was probably closest to her age. _My god that man had ridiculous long hair I wonder how much conditioner he uses for all that_. Yeah he was fairly attractive but with hair like that he was probably more of a princess than she was. Sure, she was high maintenance but that hair led her to believe that was one competition she had no chance of winning.

\-------------------

Raditz was leading Goku to his quarter and intently side eyed him the entire way. He couldn’t believe it, this Goku's face…. He thought to himself, could it be? Can it really be Kakarroto? But this Goku didn't have a tail... he couldn't have been a saiyan..... but his face and his smell! He looks just like father and he even smells saiyan! How could he of ended up in a place like Earth? He needed to collect some information on this Goku.

His thoughts quickly turn to the earthling woman, he knew the effect he had on females. He would have to find an opportunity to speak with her alone. He already thought the earthling was fairly attractive, now he had another reason to acquire her attentions. Raditz had never meant a woman that didn’t fall under his spell. She would succumb to his charms as every woman before her. _I will have the little one eating out of my hand in no time._

\-------------------

Bulma was in her quarters when it donned on her the way Raditz had been staring at Goku. It seemed as Raditz knew Goku but she was sure that there was no way that Goku and Raditz had met before. She was baffled... completely perplexed by this.... she would have to get to the bottom of this little mystery. Bulma was still deep in thought when suddenly there was a knock at the door. _Well I'll be damned_   _it must be Goku, he probably wants to talk._

Without giving it a second thought Bulma opens the door to find prince Tarble standing on the other side. “Lady Briefs, I hope my ship’s accommodations are satisfactory.” 

Before he could even utter another word, there was a loud bang. The entire ship began to shake causing Bulma to fall on top of the young prince. Never did he have such intimate contact with a girl before, his teenage hormones setting his body ablaze triggering his face to turn red as a beet. Thank goodness the room was now illuminated in by the flashing red light of the ships alarm, if not he was sure he would die of embarrassment.

The blaring ship alarms snapped him out of what felt like a hazy fog. It took him a second to register what had happened, “Oh fuck, something must have hit the ship.” Tarble said. The prince had pushed her off and was already running down the corridor before Bulma even realized what had just happened. She quickly picked herself up and started sprinting after him.

 _That couldn't of have been good, ugh this can't be happening_  she thought. She was too young to die especially not a death in space. She wouldn't even get a proper burial. There was still that  slice of heavenly chocolate cake still in the fridge that beckoned her name. Not to mention there was the promise of new technology and possible saiyan boyfriend awaiting her on planet Vegeta. She was determined to reach her destination no matter what. _I, Bulma Briefs always get what I want. I will not allow us to perish in space._

_\-------------------_

Tarble reached the control room to find Nappa was already in the room checking the central computer for a damage report. “Sire, the ship has collided with some space rubble. There has been some damage to rear of the ship it looks like one of the thrusters has hit. It will most likely require repairs if we want to reach planet Vegeta.” Nappa wondered _where the hell was Raditz?_ Out of the three he was the one who possessed the most technical knowledge. He took after his father Bardock, a renowned scientist in Vegeta. “Speak of the devil” Nappa murmured as Raditz came charging through the door. “Took you long enough Raditz, thought I was going to die of old age waiting for your ass!” Nappa said.

Raditz sneered at bald saiyan “ha ha Nappa, your death will be immediate if you don’t shut it! Where is the earth scientist, I will require assistance to fix the thrusters. Nappa make yourself useful and bring him to meet me in the rear of the ship.” Of course Raditz’s superior saiyan hearing had allowed him to hear Nappa stating the ships thrusters had been damaged. Without even waiting for a reply from Nappa, Raditz was on his way toward the ship’s thrusters.

Bulma saw Raditz running out of the control room right pass her, she thought  _he must be running to fix the ships damage_. She quickly turned around to follow him. Raditz noticed the small earth woman hot on his trail but his mind was currently preoccupied with the thrusters to worry about her right now. If they didn’t fix the damaged thruster, it would put too much stress on the remaining ones and ultimately causing them to give out too. They would loose any means to maneuver the space and be left to the mercy of vast open space mindlessly drifting across the galaxy. Raditz was busy pulling the space’s panels off to get a better look at the thrusters when Bulma arrived.

She instantaneously noticed the damage to the conveyor system, the line had been warped by the impact causing additional damage to the heavy armor blocks and other nearby thrusters. "We will need to disengage the forward and reverse thrusters for now and leave the lateral thrusters in dampen mode." Bulma said.

Raditz couldn’t believe his ears…. who was this earth woman and how she could even understand something so complex? He was clearly lost in thought when suddenly he heard “that’s a marvelous idea Bulma dear.” He was so bewildered he didn’t even noticed Nappa arriving with the two male Earthlings.

“Come on, are you going to stand there and stare or are you going to do something before we lose the rest of the thrusters?” Bulma said impatiently to Raditz. Bulma pulled out a capsule and POOF, popped out toolbox that size of a vehicle.

“Dad, you need to toggle the inertial dampening system while I solder the armor blocks to increase the mass block and gravitational units. That should stop the damage to the other thrusters and temporarily fix the damaged one for now.

Dr. Briefs turns to Nappa “bring me to the control room, we will need to turn off those thrusters at once.” 

"Goku, I need you put on these gloves and help me hold the armor blocks so I can solder it.” Bulma said.

Goku looked at her with dismay “wont I get burned Bulma?”

Bulma looked as annoyed as she felt “Goku, that’s WHY you’re wearing the gloves. It’s the same gloves I wear to protect myself when working on heat experiments.”  

Raditz growled at Goku and pushes him out of the way. He had the gloves on before Goku could even react. “Come on girl, make it quick unless you want to be stuck drifting in space for the rest of your wretched life.”

In a blink of an eye, Bulma had taken out an array of tools and repaired the damaged thruster. She flashed a smug glance at Raditz who glared at her with disbelief and curiosity.

 _How was she able to identify and repair the damage that quickly? It rendered him utterly speckless, never had he seen a woman of her caliber. Maybe she will prove to be more interesting than I originally thought. I wonder what else she is capable of?_  Raditz thought.

Goku gave Bulma a thumb up “Great job B, I knew you had this.” Bulma shamelessly replied “why would you ever doubt me, buddy? I am a genius after all.”

\-------------------

The ship was entering the planets atmosphere. Tarble dispatched a com-link to inform his father of their arrival. He turned to the earthlings “our planets gravity is 10X stronger than the one on your planet, you will need to wear this for your protection” as he handed them a cuff for each arm. Bulma couldn’t help but giggle as the cuffs reminded her of bracelets she wore as a girl. “My father and his council are expecting us in the throne room. He is very eager to discuss trade between our planets.” The ship landed awkwardly due to previous damaged thrusters. Bulma couldn’t wait to get off the ship that nearly left them stranded in space.

Bulma took her first step off the ship and took in the scene before her. It was such a contrast to Earth the sky was a shade of orange crimson. There were 3 suns and the clouds were a golden color. The saiyan palace had been breathtaking it reminded her of the grand palace of Gatchina. It was a long and in a shape of a W but the middle section was flat. She could see the marvelous gates dripping with gold, pavilions carved out of white marble, astounding bridges that connected portions of the palace together and immaculate gardens filled with breathtaking flowers and trees she had never seen before. As they reached the entrance of the palace Bulma noticed a giant symbol that was identical to the one on Tarble’s armor. She deduced it must their family insignia.

As they were walking towards the throne room the young prince turned to Bulma “Lady Briefs, my father will be very impressed with your technical knowledge. There aren’t many woman on my planet who possess that kind of talent.”

Bulma took pride in his praise “Thank you Prince Tarble, sadly that also holds true on my planet. Luckily my father encouraged and nurtured my love for science and technology from a young age. There are many who do not have that privilege.” Out of the corner of her eye she suddenly noticed a striking figure turning the corner she was rendered speechless at the sight of him. His smoldering eyes were peering at her with an intensity that stirred both fear and excitement. _Who was he_?

\-------------------

The crowned prince was walking towards the throne room when he heard an unfamiliar feminine voice. Normally, he wouldn’t be bothered with such trivial things but curiosity got the best of him. This voice in particular had set his ears on fire. He saw the female whom the voice belonged to, her exotic luminous hair was the first thing that caught his eye.

Silky blue hair that flowed freely in waves to adorn her radiant porcelain-like skin. That creamy porcelain-like skin that both looked and probably felt soft and velvety. His nose was assaulted by something delectably sweet and spicy mixed with a hint of euphoria, if euphoria had a smell this would of been it, her intoxicating scent ignited a yearning in him that he didn't even know possible. He had never smelled or laid eyes on a something so deliciously divine before.

She was so stunningly beautiful and like no saiyan woman he ever seen. He thought _she couldn’t have been a saiyan though all saiyans had jet-black hair._ _She was emitting a fiery aura like a saiyan woman._ Her shapely woman body with voluptuous curves that could entice any man into a willing victim of their primal desires. Luscious pink heart shaped lips that looked ever so inviting. Those captivating azure eyes framed by long blue eyelashes were like magnetic blue orbs that peered right through him. One glance from this majestic creature was all it took, her fiery beauty was enslaving. 

\-------------------

Of course Vegeta would react in such a manner. Bulma had that effect on any man. Vegeta filled Yamcha with utter disgust; he had been the man who caused his death once upon a time and most importantly the man who robbed him of a life with Bulma. The scene Yamcha just witnessed had him seething with a storm of emotion. Guilt, rage, humiliation, sadness, you name it he felt it. Yamcha’s mind drifted back to their first meeting, he had felt exactly as Vegeta did, maybe even more intensely. Bulma was the first girl he ever laid eyes on. One glance at her was all he needed to be completely mesmerized by her. She was the first and last girl he ever loved. He had to take action! He couldn’t just idly sit by and watch Bulma get taken from him again. _Think Yamcha! You got to find a way to stop this_ he thought. He had already spent a lifetime pining for her and he was not going to spend an eternity doing the same. "One way or another, I will reclaim what should have been mine." he vowed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the games begin!
> 
> A/N: I've been on vacation so I didnt really have much time to edit this or catch mistakes. Now that my vacation is over I'm going to be pretty busy for the next two to three weeks trying to catch up on the work that has piled up while I was gone =[ So I just posted what I have instead of making you guys wait for the next update!! I hope you enjoy this chapter and I know I am going slow but it will be worth it ^^

Yamcha’s soul was besieged by the grief of a love wrongfully stolen from him. A lifetime of happiness that had been within his gasp yet here he was. The real kicker was somehow history was going to repeat itself. Yamcha didn’t know what to do? _Why was the universe punishing me?_ _Did I do something in another life that caused fate to bestowed me with such a destiny?_

It was like some cruel sick joke where he was the punch line. How could fate allow him to believe there was a possible future with Bulma only for it to be taken away by a man who had never been worthy of her. _She only settled for the sake of Trunks_ he thought resentfully. I must change our destiny not only for myself but for her as well. He whipped his face away from Baba’s magic orb and pleadingly said “tell me, what must I do? I don’t care whatever the cost im willing to do the necessary to save her.”

Baba hesitated to answer him. She watched him for a moment and felt pity for the poor fool. _He still doesn’t understand_. She sighed heavily as she shook her head “tell me Yamcha, is she worth your soul?”

\----------------------------------------------------

Tarble noticed his elder brother walking towards the throne room and was about to greet him when Vegeta suddenly pushed pass him with great haste and without any acknowledgement of their presence. Vegeta was already running late the throne room he had been caught up with his training and lost track of time.

***Flashback***

His father was already giving him a disapproving look. “Late again? You are the crown prince Vegeta, you need to be present for diplomatic matters if you are going to rule” King Vegeta said irately.

The prince hated these tiresome meetings, isn’t that why the king had a council? It was their job to deal with trivial matters pertaining to non-combative issues. He just wanted to be able to train to the strongest in the universe, that’s how the saiyans were going to continue to rule with an iron grip. What good was diplomacy if you couldn’t defend against enemies?

He had only been five years at the time but he will never forget how planet Vegeta was nearly destroyed by the Colds. The memories of the sheer fear he felt as a child by the threat that lay before his planet had fueled his motivation to train ever since. He was never going to allow anyone or anything to threaten him, his planet or his race again.

“Boy, I know you train diligently but you cannot rule with strength alone. This upcoming council meeting in particular is an especially important one. We are in need of technological advancements. Unless you already have a solution to this and all future predicaments I suggest you be punctual to all council meetings” said King Vegeta.

Just the thought of that conversation was enough to put Vegeta in a foul mood. _TCH what a waste of my time, if those fools in the council cannot come up with an appropriate solution what use are they?_ He thought acrimoniously.

\------------------------------------------------

Bulma glared at him as she seethed, _what’s his problem? So fricken rude. Who was he that he didn’t even bother to greet a prince of his planet!_ “Excuse you, your majesty” she said his title unknowingly and sarcastically.

He was completely caught off guard and stopped dead in his tracks by her insolence. They both stood there shooting daggers at each other like they were at a stand off. It seemed as if suddenly they the only ones in the universe.

She unexpectedly poked him right in his chest. “What’s your problem? Didn’t anyone teach you any manners. It’s not like there’s a fire under your ass” she said obnoxiously.

The prince was taken back by her vulgar words. In his entire life no one had ever had the nerve or gall to speak to him as she did, let alone put their hands on him. He definitely wasn’t going to dignify such an uncouth remark with a response. He gave her a look of utter repugnance before he turned to Tarble. “Tarble, what is the meaning of this?” his voice filled with pure malice.

Tarble froze and looked as if he was about to have a heart attack. He instantly started sweating bullets and he opened his mouth to reply but his voice was crippled by utter panic. Any second now he was sure his brother was going blast the earthling where she stood.

“Tch” was all Vegeta viciously said as he was lost in thought. To say Vegeta was displeased was an understatement. He was absolutely outraged at this moment! Steam might as well shot out of his ears, how dare she! Sure she was beautiful but how could this weak woman dare to speak to him THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS in such a manner. No, he didn’t care how captivating her beauty was or how enticing her scent was, no one in the entire universe spoke or even looked in his direction with such impudence. He found her both infuriating and intoxicating at the same time. Then a light bulb went off in his head; yes, he was going to make her pay for her every word and glance she had accosted him with. He was going to show her what it really means to challenge the likes of him.

 _Let the games begins little woman_ he shot a deadly smirk at her as he strolled into the throne room.

For the first time in Bulma’s life she was at a loss for words. She had never met any more vexing. First, he probably the rudest person she had ever come across but then he gives her soul crushing stare that made her weak in the knees. The real kicker was that smirk, she didn’t know why it had sent shivers up and down her spine. She didn’t know who he was but he did spark an intrigue in her she couldn’t get away from. He held himself with such confidence and smug arrogance but she had to admit he was ridiculously handsome even if he was a complete jerk.

 _Get a grip girl. Your Bulma Briefs, I don’t care who he is. No one get away with disrespecting me like that he didn’t even think I was worthy of a response. No man ignores me._ She was a beautiful genius and heiress to the most technological advanced company to boot. She was not going take his bullshit laying down. Nope, she had never allowed anyone to treat her in such a manner as if she was inferior and she wasn’t going to start now.

Yes, she was going to have to teach him the meaning of R-E-S-P-E-C-T, one letter at a time. A Briefs never backs down from a challenge. Her eyes glinted with vigor that threatens to inflame the entire universe, mostly Vegeta’s universe that is.

Tarble chuckled nervously and pretended as if the previous interaction with Vegeta hadn’t even taken place. He led the group into the throne room where they were greeted by the saiyan king. Bulma gasped at the sight that stood before her, a taller version of the rude man she had the displeasure of meeting just moments ago. Behind the king stood a group of very large men, Bulma deduced those to be his advisors. To the right of the king was the smaller version of himself then it suddenly hit her _oh snaps he IS a prince_ she thought as her eyes widened with downright shock with a hint of fear.

Vegeta took noticed of the earthling’s change in expression, _good the vulgar woman must have realized who she’s dealing with. You better be ready little one_ he thought as he sadistically smirked displaying his canines.

\-------------------

“Welcome to planet Vegeta, you are all my honored guests. Please allow me to introduce myself, King Vegeta XV of my name. You have already met my second son Prince Tarble. This is my elder son and crowned prince, Vegeta XVI of his name”.

He bowed and suddenly stepped in front of Bulma and gently took her hand to kiss it. It was electrifying as their hands met one another causing all his nerves to tingle and made his blood boil. Bulma’s eyes widened and face was flushed with intense blush. It only took a few seconds for Vegeta to kiss her hand but when he touched her it felt like a lifetime had come and gone. His touch had left her breathless and her face was turning redder by the nanosecond. She quickly snapped out of whatever daze Vegeta’s touch sent her in when she became aware of the smug-I-know-wassup-smile Goku was flashing at her. She huffed and shot daggers at Goku if looks could kill Goku would have died a thousand times over.

“Thank you, your majesty. I am Trunks Briefs, President of Capsule Corporation. This is my daughter, Bulma Briefs. The fellow next to her is our staff, Goku Son. We are very pleased and delighted to have the privilege of been invited to your planet.

“Dr. Briefs, I hope you found our ships were satisfactory for your journey. Now that we have finished with the formalities, we have much to discuss but first Tarble will show you to your quarters so that you may get settled. Tomorrow you will join us in the council room to discuss the trading opportunity between the saiyans and earthlings. Tarble can show your daughter around our gardens. Tonight there will be a great feast held in the ballroom to celebrate your arrival” said King Vegeta.

“Yes, your majesty that sounds grand but if I may make a request, if my daughter Bulma may join us for the meeting? She is also a scientist and is responsible for many of our recent inventions” said Dr. Briefs.

King Vegeta and Prince Vegeta were both shocked to hear a woman possessed such ability, especially such a young beauty. “Dr. Briefs, you have shocked me with this little revelation, not only is your daughter an enchanting beauty but an intellect as well. It would be a privilege to have such a rare jewel join us” said King Vegeta.

This time it was Prince Vegeta’s turn to be left utterly speechless, although you would of never known it. The prince’s face gave nothing away stoic as always. He would of never in a million years imagine the vulgar woman to be more than just an ornament. Well, well, well, this may prove to be even more fun than I previously anticipated.

Bulma couldn’t get a read on expressionless prince, it left her perplexed and frustrated to no end. She usually prided herself in her ability to read and assess her adversaries. She needed to come up with a meticulous strategic plan for dealing with this saiyan prince, but how was she going to do that when he carefully wore the same expression on his face at all times. She was lost in thought when she heard Goku’s voice.

As Goku waved his hand in her face, “Bulma, Earth to Bulma or should I say Vegeta to Bulma” Goku snickered. Bulma quickly pouted “Earth to Bulma is just FINE, GOKU” as her cheeks lit up like Rudolph’s nose.

\-------------------

“Father, if you will excuse us I will take our guest to their quarters” as Tarble bowed before the king. Tarble led the three earthlings out of the throne room towards the guest wing.

She quickly glanced over her shoulder to steal a final glance at the crowned prince only to notice he had been staring at her. The moment their eyes met, it felt like her body had forgotten how to breathe. One glance from him sent chills down her spine causing her to shudder repetitively. His gaze was paralyzing and she was frozen, it felt like she was being sucked into those obsidian eyes.

After what felt like an eternity she let out a gasp, desperate for air as she greedily sucked in a giant gulp. The intensity from his eyes was mind numbing. She intently studied the stoic, handsome prince, gazing at him with the avid look of a scientist on the verge of a breakthrough. Bulma had never met a man who caused her such grief, one second she wanted to wrap her hands around his neck while the next second all she could think about was her hands touching those deliciously tone muscles. It was as if her body was acting independently of her brain. “Damn traitorous body” she cursed.

Vegeta could see the inner battle that raged within her, he smirked as he caught what she had muttered under her breathe. Bulma cringed her face when she saw Vegeta's lips position into a complacent smirk. _Damn, did he hear me? UGH just my luck…no cant let him win_ she thought in dismay. She quickly followed Tarble out of the throne with her head held high, as if she had been the victor of this round.

He stood still carefully observing his prey as she walked away. The sway of her hips rocking those voluptuous curves gracefully, her delicate waist and slender long legs. Her every movement captured his attention and his imagination threatening to tempt him into his doom. She was a smug infuriating temptress yet she intrigued him to no end.

She had somehow fully claimed his attentions without him even realizing it. With her brains and a body like that she was sure to be trouble for any man. Then again the prince of all saiyans was no ordinary man. No, He was the goddamn crowned saiyan prince. _Challenge accepted._ _If it was a challenge she wanted, she was in for one hell of a treat._ He thought haughtily as he smirked, a smirk that was layered with the promise of trouble.

The million question: who was the one really in trouble?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the long wait for this update. It took me awhile to catch up on all my work after my vacation and I was experiencing a lot of writers block. I really hope you enjoy this chapter as I have spent many sleepless nights writing and re-writing it! please enjoy and read & review!! THANKS
> 
> ohhhh btw if you guys have any suggestions or comments on my writing that would be much appreciated!! ^^ This is my first attempt at a fanfic and NEVER had I ever dreamt of writing anything besides forced assignments haha

Raditz was walking towards his father’s lab when he spotted the crown prince. He usually wore an iron mask of disdain and irritation but today he looked more agitated than usual.

It was best not to approach the prince when he was this way unless someone wanted to be pummeled into next week. He quickened his pace toward the lab when he heard the prince call his name.

“ **Raditz**!” his voice full of annoyance and ire. Raditz turned and gave the prince a nervous chuckle “Prince Vegeta, how can I be of service?”

Vegeta sneered “Tch, cut the crap Raditz. I want to know what you know about the Earthlings. Raditz blinked at Vegeta with both utter shock and relief. Vegeta wasn’t here to pummel him into a pulp but the popping vein on his prince’s forehead was leading him to believe other wise.

“Well, not much at the moment. The earthling girl may prove be an interesting creature.” as his eye filled with a wicked glint. The prince didn’t miss that glint in Raditz’s eye but made no mention it.

“Your telling me that you spent nearly a week secluded in a ship with these aliens and you didn’t even bother to investigate them before allowing them to reach our planet. What if they wanted to blow up our goddamn planet? Your incompetence knows no bounds.” Vegeta said coldly.

Raditz was about to open his mouth to counter that statement but Vegeta was already storming away. “Pssshhhh, what’s got his royal highness’s panties all in a bunch geez? Argh forget him, I better speak with father before tonight.”

\-------------------

 _Cant wait to see the old man's face when I beat him to the lab for once._  Boy was he wrong, not only was his father already in the lab but from the looks of it he hadnt step foot outside of the premises since yesterday morning.

“Father, are you on a fashion boycott or have you been here all day and night?"

"Boy, I would advice you to watch that smart mouth of yours or you might just find yourself in the coveted position of scrubbing every inch of this laboratory."

What was going on today, it seems everyone he came across had a doleful attitude. "Old man, I'm not sure what has you so moody on this fine morning but I have news that will be sure to send you jumping for joy. I think I have found Karrotto!”

Bardock couldn’t believe his ears, “after all these years” he whispered. Every passing year had been filled with aguish and disappointment, overtime he had slowly lost hope. He didn’t think it wouldn’t be possible for him to ever lay eyes upon his youngest child again, at least not in this lifetime.

“I suspect he is the earthling they call Goku. He smelled like a saiyan but he didn’t have a tail. He is the spitting image of you father nearly clone like. It couldn’t be a coincidence.”

“Earthling huh?” Bardock said as his mind drifted back to that dreadful day that has haunted and plagued his mind.

“You can see for yourself during tonight’s feast at the palace. If it is Karrotto he will have a fit seeing a replicate of himself even if its an aged version” Raditz snickered.

“Guess your mother just hit the jackpot tonight. She will have two dates to escort her to tonight’s festivities. She mustn’t get wind of this until we are certain. You can keep her entertained while I investigate this Goku.”

Raditz groaned, “really father I would think you can handle mother without me. My attentions will be allocated toward a certain blue-haired beauty tonight.”

Bardock raised his eyebrow at Raditz “really boy, you have a lifetime to chase tail. Tonight the only beauty your attentions will be diverted to is the woman who birthed such an ingrate.”

Raditz growled in frustration and thought inwardly _Damn Karotto, not even back for a day and already foiling my fun! Why do I get the feeling that maybe staying an only child would have been to my advantage?_

_\-------------------------------------------------------_

When Bulma enter the ballroom, all eyes were on her. She commanded the attention of every man and woman in the room. It was not just a right but the duty and privilege of every man to admiring a rare beauty such as hers. The kind of beauty men would gladly raged wars and level planets for. She dressed in a form-fitting strapless turquoise chiffon gown that shamelessly showed off her hourglass silhouette. The floor length gown had a sweetheart neckline and a thigh high slit to show off one of her long slender legs. She put her azure hair in a low bun accessorized with gold jewels. She strategically left a few loose curls out to delicately frame her face. She was a vision, the starlight that lit up the night sky. The sun as the first ray of sunlight kissed the sky.

Vegeta’s face was unreadable as ever but his eyes were glued to her every movement. It was like a moth being drawn to a flame as he absentmindedly started walking towards her. He greedily breathed in the air that was surrounded by her captivating scent. Her fragrance mercilessly assaulting his senses. Every breath he drew was like a man dying of thirst having his first drink of water. He didn’t know it but she was slowly but surely infecting him with something it would take multiple lifetimes to understand but only a moment for him to feel the full effect of whatever it was. _When did I allow a female to affect me as such?_ Vegeta was disgusted with himself. Where the hell was his prized self-control? W _as this what insanity feels like?_ Maybe he was losing his damn mind.......

Bulma walked into the ball room with the confidence of a queen. She searched the massive room for Goku and her father. She was one of the last ones to arrive at this evening’s festivities since she had taken longer than usual to get ready. After all this was her first time at an alien ball. She was Bulma Briefs and this girl dressed to kill. Her make up was flawlessly done. Smoky eye with hints of turquoise on her bottom lid to match her dress. She finished it with nude lips and shimmery berry lip-gloss. Killer 6-inch stilettos that gloriously accentuated her backside. She spotted Goku by the buffet tables stuffing his face while on the other side of the room her father was already talking to the king and a certain rude prince. _He is devilishly handsome though._ The choice was painfully obvious as she started making her way towards Goku when a tall saiyan suddenly stepped in front of her.

_\-------------------------------------------------------_

“Hello gorgeous, I believe we haven’t had the pleasure of meeting yet. I am Tora, one of the king’s most trusted advisors.”

Bulma gave him an once over, analyzing him head to toe. Was she supposed to be impressed? Nope, not even close she’s Bulma Briefs and she was practically royalty in her own right. “Bulma Briefs, please to make your acquaintance” she answered in an uninterested tone. She was already giving Goku the come help me look but he was a little predispose with a grilled fish the size of a vehicle.

“Lady Briefs, it should be a criminal offense for someone to be so enchanting. How would you like to become a little more intimately acquainted?” Tora said as he invaded Bulma’s personal space.

Bulma took a step back, _Does this creep know who he is dealing with?_ She flashed a fleeting look at Tora that could easily rival the saiyan prince’s legendary smirk on any given day of the week. “I bet that line usually leaves woman swooning over you? I’m sorry to disappoint you but I’m not like most girls. If I wasn’t such a lady I would tell you to go screw yourself but we both know you would only end up in disappointment.”

“My, my, such a filthy mouth.” as his fingers gripped the sides of her face. “I wonder what other filthy things that mouth does” his finger sliding down until he had her chin in his hand.

Bulma fearlessly slaps his hand away from her face. “Wouldn’t you like to know? I’m no cactus expert but I definitely know a prick when I see one. Sorry to disappoint you but I have more important things to attend to this evening. I have a meeting with his royal highness. _Royal pain in the ass is more like it._ I wouldn’t think your crowned prince would be very happy to hear how you held me up from our date” she scoffed. _I don’t even know what possessed me to say such a thing…UGH….like I would ever be his date._

As soon as the words left her lips, she heard a feral growl as his arm enclosed her waist. The heat from his body was consuming. Melting! Burning! It threaten to engulf her very being. His touch alone had set each of her nerves on fire. She was drowning in his masculine scent and suddenly found it hard to breath. The tingling sensation was crashing over her entire body and it felt like she could spontaneously combust at any given moment. The heat coursing to her cheeks flushed her face.

 _When did he get next to me. I swear he was next to the king a moment ago._ She was fighting an inner conflict where her brain and her body were in the midst of a heated battle. Her brain was valiantly screaming NO at her while body was speaking another language entirely.

“Tora, don’t you have more important matters to tend to than harassing little girls. You surprise me Tora. I didn’t think you could afford to spend so much time away from my father’s side. Wouldn’t want my father's number one sycophant to miss the opportunity to polish his boots. Why don’t you make yourself useful and leave my sight.” Vegeta spat out.

Tora’s face was contorted with angry, the man practically looked like as if he was on the verge of an aneurysm. “As you wish sire” Tora said with barely veiled hostility.

_\-------------------------------------------------------_

To say Bulma was shocked was the understatement of the century. She wouldn’t have ever guessed the rude saiyan prince of all people would come to her aid. Vegeta smirked at the woman's tenacity. He was both amused and impressed at the little earthling. She had fearlessly rejected and insulted a saiyan elite.

 _It seems I have misjudged her and here I thought she only had a spine when she had a protector at her side._ “Didn’t take you for the meek type woman don’t tell me the cats caught that sharp tongue of yours?” as he gave her a teasing grin.

 _There he is, the prince of all assholes has arrived._ Bulma’s cheeks blushed with such a fury she would give a tomato a run for its money.

"I must say I’m a little disappointed genius girl, here I was hoping for a battle of wits but you appear to be unarmed.” Vegeta said as his lips twitched into a cocky smirk.

Bulma was not just seething she was so apoplectic she could barely formulate a response. No one questions her intelligence, not even a goddamn prince. “How dare you!” she snapped. Bulma’s patience was at a breaking point and she was ready to serve the saiyan prince a 15 course serving of fury that would surely sent him packing with his tail between his legs… Fires of fury and hatred were smoldering in her small narrowed eyes as she pondered the various and creative ways to exact her ire on him.

She took a second to compose herself and flashed him a sly smile. “I don’t blame you Vegeta it’s not your fault, there isnt any sense in that head of yours. You clearly lack the intelligence to conduct yourself accordingly. There’s probably not enough brain cells in there to have a real conversation. Monkey see monkey do” Bulma said as she shamelessly showered him with acid-laced insults. She didnt know the truth behind her last statement but she was in for a rude awaken.

“Tch, just how long were you waiting to use that one?” Vegeta replied with a venomous tone. “Ever since I’ve had the displeasure of meeting the likes of you” she said smugly. “I do not take kindly to being mocked little woman. If I didn’t know any better I would say you take delight in vexing me” his voice was low and dangerous.

He was as bad as the worst but he was as good as the best! Burning excitement hissed throughout her entire body like a deathly poison screeching a demanded release in the form of a certain saiyan prince. Every glance he showered her with was fueling a fire that burned inside her. Every word was like gasoline igniting a raging fervor.

“Let me guess, you sent your henchman from earlier to purposely come and antagonize me HUH?!?!?” Bulma bellowed at him. “What, was that payback for what happened outside the throne room?”

“Are you always an idiot or just when I’m around” Vegeta ‘s upper lip curled up in disgust as he scoffed at such a indignation. _The nerve of this woman! How dare she insinuate such such a thing, as if the prince of all saiyans needs anyone else to deal with the likes of her._ He was thoroughly outraged out by her accusation. “TCH, What makes you think I am not capable of handling the likes of you?”

The blue haired siren effortlessly inspired both agitation and amusement in him. “If that’s what you think that it seems you are more foolish than I imagined.” Vegeta’s eyes lit up with amusement as he took a step forward and leans into her.

He was near paralyzed as he breathed in her intoxicating scent. His lips getting dangerously close to neck before they reached their destination; just miliimeters away from her ear. He softly whispered into her ear “Little earthling, I hope you realize you will be punished for your impudence.”

_\-------------------------------------------------------_

Bulma didn’t know why Vegeta affected her so but he did. As soon as he took that step forward he turned her body into a salacious mess. As she felt the warmth of his breathe on her, her mind was brimming with concupiscent thoughts threatening to betray her. His soft whisper sent the hairs on the back of her neck flying up. She was left frozen by his smoldering voice, a voice that easily imprisoned her powerless body. _Punishment? God as if what he was doing to her body and mind wasn’t punishment enough._ Then she flashed a smile at him and not just any smile. A smile that was riddled with unadulterated smugness. “I can hardly wait. What did you have in mind, Prince Vegeta? You don’t scare me. Not one iota” she challenged.

Vegeta suddenly unwound his tail and laced it around her petite waist pulling her body into his. He placed a finger under her chin raising her face to meet his “like playing with fire do we? Don’t go issuing challenges we cant meet now little one. Do you even know what I could do to you?” He said in low menacing tone. He wasn’t sure if where all her courage came from or if she was a goddamn idiot but he found her defiance rather refreshing. He was tired of being constantly surrounded by sycophants.

“Ohhh ohhhh my god! You…you have a tail!” as her eyeballs on the horizon of falling out of her sockets. She was more taken back by his tail than his empty threats.

He would have to go with the latter given her current reaction. _The idiot woman was on a ship with Tarble and the others for an entire week and she failed to notice their tails._

It took her a moment to gather herself as she huffed and puffed up her chest “look here monkey prince, you may intimidate everyone else on this planet but not me.” Fighting with him was like trying to solve a puzzle with a missing piece. It was infuriating and it ignited a passion in her she didn’t know that existed. She had never felt more alive than at this moment. It was like a thrilling chase with no end and all she wanted to do was continue running forever. She was always the adventure seeking type but with him it felt like she was lost in midst of an all consuming storm. Her adrenaline was surging just as she thought she had won the war the next one was already approaching. The two of them were the epitome of conflict.

Bulma leans in towards him they were so close, just a centimeter more and their lips could of easily met. With that thought the argument immediately died on his lips. Inside the prince was conflicted with a storm of emotions. He couldn’t decide if he wanted to struggle the woman or pin her beneath him making her pant and moan his name. What was this feeling stirring inside him? How could a mere girl invoke such foreign emotions in him? _How can I allow her to affect me so?_ How could he feel this way toward a creature he barely knew?

He grabbed her waist and let out a feral animalistic growl. He was hungry for her, her warm and that electrifying touch that only she could give him. He had been completely enthralled by her. It was as if this magnificent beauty had been handmade for just him. All he wanted to do was bathe in her warmth and bask himself in her scent. He wanted nothing more than to just lay his head on that bountiful chest. Her touch had infected him with an obsession that threaten to soon manifest into a sickness he could never be rid of. Vegeta was raging a war within himself. He knew he couldn’t deal with the earthling through his usual means. No, that would be too easy and monotonous. There was no doubt he could easily overtake her with brute force. He wanted to savor and relish in her torment.

He was lost in her alluring blue orbs as she fearlessly gazed into his obsidian eyes. How could she look into his eyes as his she was peering into his soul? What was it about her that was so hypnotic? When did this majestic creature bewitch him so?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulma finds her groove....
> 
> Hey ladies & gents! I am so sorry it has taken like 7 months to post this chapter! I have written and re-written it a millions times! I was also super busy these past 7 months. I finished my first year of pharmacy school. I traveled to like 4 countries. I bought a house. I started my second year of pharmacy school. So yeah, hectic doesn't even come close. I hope you all enjoy the chapter. I tried to edit here and there but after so many rewrites and so many changes, there will be grammar issues! I guarantee it! I didnt want to make you wait any longer than you already have. I will go back fix it later. As always thanks for reading and reviewing! I hope you like this very fluffy chapter, ENJOY!
> 
> Update: I have gone back fixed, rewrote and added somethings into this chapter. I know what you're thinking... she had 7 months so how could this chapter have so many issues? I know... my writing skills are NOOB at best and I was too excited to have finally even finished writing this chapter. I was too eager to post it >.< shame on me! sorry but THANKS for reading and reviewing my loves!!! <3

They were so close he could smell her arousal mixed with adrenaline that honey musky scent perfuming the very air all around him. He wanted nothing more than to lick that creamy skin of her to see if tasted as sweet as it smelled.

Devouring her luscious lips like a famished beast while his eager hand began to explore the soft curves of her body. He wanted nothing more than to run his tongue down her delicate neck descending to her glorious breasts.

Vegeta wanted to feel those ample mounts in his hand as he feasted on her pink pert nipples. Kami, he prayed silently searching for the strength to restrain himself while her scent mercilessly assaulted his senses sending him into a lusty haze.

He was hungry for the solace that only she could provide, a nirvana that he would gladly be imprisoned in. The only thing that filled his mind was an image of the blue haired minx beneath him panting his name as he pounded into her core.

Those soft hands roaming over his muscular body as her chest pushed into his in supplication. How his tail would possessively grip her velvety thighs as he filled her.

Oh yes, he would relish at the sound of his name escaping from her vivacious lips. She would quickly become his addiction, a euphoric high that he could effortlessly overdose on.

 --------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Boy, in that proximity one might think you were going to devour our guest here.”

Vegeta was snapped out of the lustful trance that had beguiled him once his father’s voice filled his ears. The pejorative look on his king’s face was suffocating.

 _TCH, how did I allow that demon woman invade my mind like that_ he chastised himself as he tried to quickly to banish all thoughts of her.

He swallowed hard when he realized that their bodies were barely a handbreadth apart. He needed to put as much distance as possible between them immediately.

“Good evening your majesty” Bulma greeted the king.

“I hope you are enjoying yourself. I must say you look stunning tonight my dear.

“Thank you your majesty” Bulma blushed.

Your entrance tonight turned many heads and from the looks of it there are many in my kingdom whom are hoping to catch your attentions. It certainly seems you have caught the attention of the Prince” King Vegeta jested in a good-humored tone while giving Vegeta the all-knowing side glance.

“As a Prince, I have better things to do than squander my attentions on a foreign alien Father.”

“Yet, here you are boy.”

“My dear, I hope you can forgive _the prince_ for his lack of manners” as the king put emphasis on Vegeta’s title to remind him of his place. Issuing a stern warning through his glare.

_TCH, another thing he will find fault with._

“If you will do me the honors of this dance” as the king extended his hand to Bulma.

“Gladly.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I hope you are enjoying your time on our humble planet.”

“Yes, planet Vegeta is breathtakingly beautiful. I am truly eager to explore all your planet has to offer” she said brightly.

“That is good to hear then I will arrange for Tarble to accompany you so that you may tour the capital and indulge in our specialties.”

“Oh, that would be wonderful. I can hardly wait. Thank you your majesty.”

Their conversation was interrupted when Taro came to whisper something in the King’s ear.

My dear, this is where I take my leave. I bet my warriors would welcome an opportunity to converse with a rare beauty such as yourself. Let me relieve you of my company so your many awaiting suitors may have the pleasure.”

As the king took his leave Bulma suddenly noticed all the eyes male and female were solely on her. It wasn’t that she wasn’t accustomed to having a crowds’ attention directed at her but it was the manner of the stares. The looks of lust and jealousy she could easily brush off but some glances she received were more menacing sending chills down her spine.

 --------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bulma made her way to Goku who finally looked he was at the end of his meal.

“I hope you saved some room for dessert because I hear they saved the best for last” she teased.

“What? Where Bulma? as Goku frantically searched about.

Bulma snickered, Oh Goku, do you really have anymore room for any additional food. I saw you eat nearly an entire buffet table of food tonight.”

Goku pouted, “Bulma, that wasn’t very nice. You know how I feel about food.”

“Aw, don’t be like that best buddy. I actually brought you some of your favorite snacks but I completely forgot about it with the ship business. Let’s meet in my room tomorrow morning before breakfast and you can remind me to give them to you.”

“WooHoo!” as Goku’s face lit up like a Christmas tree. “Bulma, you’re the best!”

Just like old times the duo continued chatting and laughing the night away but little did they know, certain eyes were glued onto the pair all night.

 --------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You're here” she said in a small voice barely above a whisper.

 

“Vegeta”

 

There was hesitation in her voice, as if she didn't believe it was real and she could wake up from a dream at any moment. She could feel the heat flushing her cheeks with the crimson shade of embarrassment. She frantically fidgeted in hopes to distract herself from her sudden bashfulness.

Bulma's hand were itching to touch his powerful svelte torso. Her body was trembling from anticipation of his words, his touch and the feel of his lips on hers. She was becoming alarmingly aware of his body, her ocean eyes lit up like a molten flame as they lingered at the fine detail and definition of his body, every muscle, every line. It caused her blood to bubble like champagne in her veins sending a shiver down her spine.

 

He returned her heated gaze with his own predatory one. He was exuding animalistic lust from every pore of his being. He tried to best to veil his emotions by hooding his eyes hoping she wouldn't detect the desperate and urgent need to possess her body, mind and soul.

 

She didn't know what was the cause of the hesitation she sensed in him but the way he frenetically kissed her voiced everything that need to be said. As their lips entwined she pleaded to him "touch me Vegeta" as she roved her hand up his washboard abdomen stopping at his perfectly sculptured chest. He didn't need to be told twice. His hands cupped at her ivory breast, gently touching and stroking her nipples as he violently took her lips to his.

 

Bulma pressed her hips against his rock hard body. She didn't know how bad she was trembling until her body met his, vibrating with desperate need that ignited into her soul. Bulma's body was encompassed by desire, so much so that breast ached, her belly tighten as a rush of arousal shot through her body to her core.

 

There were no words that needed to be spoken aloud his eyes skillfully conveyed his urgent need through his carefully guarded face.

When their bodies touched it felt like it spoke an entirely different language only fluent to them. The hunger in him was evident by the way he aggressively clenched his hands on her soft bubbly butt, marking her soft flesh with his rough calloused hands. They continued to kiss in a hectic frenzy when he floated his hands to her thighs lifting her up against him. Like a masterpiece he had her pinned up against the wall. It was almost by instinct that her thighs were tightly wrapped around his waist and sending her hand to grab a fistful of his surprisingly soft strands.

The light tug of his lion mane sent a tingling sensation coursing throughout his body. He eagerly pressed his harden member against the heat of her womanhood. Never had he felt such a need to take her, to own her and mark her as his. To lose themselves in each other as he exigently thrust into her.

  --------------------------------------------------------------------------

She awoke in a pool of sweat unsure if it was due to her dream or the horror that she even had such a dream. The intensity of that dream had been downright unnerving.  _WTF was that about? Traitorous brain! Yeah right, me and the prince of all receding widow peaks, that will be the day s_ he mentally chastised herself. 

The next morning came earlier than Bulma has anticipated. It felt like she had only laid down into her bed an hour ago but sunlight had immersed her room evidence of the contrary. It was so bright she could of sworn it was noon already. She was cursing every entity and deity known to man as she rolled around in frustration wondering why the universe hated her so. Even her treacherous mind rebelled against her spewing lustful dreams of a certain prince depriving her of a well-rested night.

She was definitely not a morning person but it was a new day better get going before she was tempted into fall back asleep. Bulma stayed in bed for a few moments longer, mauling over the details of last night and haunted by her all too realistic dream. So realistic she could of sworn it might been more of a premonition. She started to scientifically analyzing what it was between her and Vegeta. How could someone had such an effect on her. In the five years they were together Yamcha never once stirred the kind of emotions that Vegeta ignited in her. She deducted that it must have been way too long since she last got laid if a man could do that to her in a single day.

She suddenly brought out of her thoughts by a knock on a door. _Five bucks it's goku! No reason to change yet._

 

“Why is it Goku is always awake before me.” She thought aloud as she made her way towards the door while still in her PJs. Since it was just Goku she opened the door without a second thought.

 --------------------------------------------------------------------------

She opens the door to find the younger saiyan prince. Tarble was paralyzed by the vision before him. He didn't utter a single word let alone blink the only indication he wasnt a statue was the increasing redness of his face.

 

“Good morn--------------” Tarble desperately tried to mutter out while his face turned a bright strawberry red. Tarble speak ability was hindered by Bulma wearing a skin-tight green silk laced tank up with matching shorts.

“Goku! You better---------Oh! Good morning, Prince Tarble. Here I thought you were Goku. I wasn’t expecting you so early” she said in a sleepy tone, completely oblivious to the effect she had on blushing prince in front of her.

She leaned into him and whispers into his ear as if they were sharing a secret, “can I have 15 minutes to get ready if you don’t mind?”

Tarble’s heart nearly jumped out of his chest when Bulma was nearly centimeters away from his face. He found himself frozen in a state of panic unable to formulate a response except to nod his head fervently..

“Good morning guys” Goku said with his usual cheerfulness as he popped up behind Tarble surprising both the prince and Bulma.

 

“B, I'm surprised you're awake already. I thought for sure I would be greeted by a morning monster when I arrived. Gussed I dodged a bullet on that one haha.

 

“By the looks of it, I would say the prince has acquainted himself with said monster. Did she chew your ear off before she even opened the door” Goku chuckles as he slaps Tarbles back.

 

Tarble didn't think he could turn any redder but he did. “Actually, lady Bulma was very friendly this morning. It was I, who was probably rude. I did not mean to disturb you before you had awoken” Tarble stuttering through the sentence as he continued to blush.

 

Bulma narrows her eyes at goku. She gave him the same bitter expression one does to someone who has murdered their beloved pet.

 

"Ha ha.....very funny Goku" she said dryly. However, she completely changed her demeanor when speaking to the young prince armed with a gleeful smile she said "Don't worry about it Tarble. You can just address me as Bulma theres no need for formalities, especially this early in the morning” giving Tarble her signature wink.

 

Even though Bulma was trying to make Tarble more at ease, it only made him more nervous. He didn't have much experience conversing with a pretty girl especially since all the palace women would show more interested in the his elder brother than him, a prince who wasn't destine to rule just wasn’t as desirable.

 

Goku’s stomach grumbles with the fury of a band of screeching banshees.

 

“Oh man, I'm starving! B can you get ready so we can eat. **Quickly** _,_ I beg thee.”

 

“Goku, I'm surprised you still have any room left in that stomach of yours after last night.”

 

“I like to eat. There’s nothing wrong with that B.”

 

“Yeah whatever bud, just give 5 minutes.“

 

“you always say that but then you take like an hour.”

 

“don’t tempt me pal” she said dryly as she shut the door.

 

Bulma quickly closed the door and sprints into the bathroom as if she was running for first place in the Olympics. She put on light make up and tied up her hair in a loose ponytail to acquiesce to goku’s request. She chose a bright yellow polka dotted sundress with a pair of gladiator scandals for her attire.

 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tarble turns to goku curiously observing the tall man. Desperately trying to decipher his relationship with Bulma. They seemed so familiar with one another. Was she his mate?

 

Goku was pouting until he noticed the peculiar look Tarble was giving him.

 

“Planet Vegeta is very picturesque it’s a bummer my wife wasn't able to come on this trip with us. She would love it here.”

 

“Wife? You're married goku?” Tarble said with disbelief and relief at the same time.

 

“Yes, my wife & I are having a baby soon. I have a feeling it's a boy. Though I think ChiChi is hoping for a girl.”

 

“Wow. Congrats!” With just a sentence from Goku, Tarble felt like the weight of the world had been lifted. _He isn’t her mate_ he repeated mentally, worried that if he spoke the words aloud they wouldn’t be true anymore.

 

“I plan on asking Bulma to be the godmother.” Goku got right next to Tarble and whispered “For now keep it between us, she's not exactly one for that responsibility yet. Haha”

 ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“What's so funny Goku?”

 

Goku nearly jumped out of his skin, he wasn’t worried that Bulma had overheard the conversation but he was more taken by the fact that Bulma could sneak up on him. He was sorely in need of some mental training. Chi Chi’s pregnancy had kept him quite preoccupied as of late and he allowed his training to take a backseat. Something he needed to rectify while he was on this trip.

 

“Nothing Bulma, Tarble was just telling me a joke.“

 

Tarble nodded while giving her an awkward laugh, quickly attempting to change the subject. “I thought we should have breakfast before the council meeting. The meetings can take most of the day at time. The royal chef makes the best ham & cheese omelette in the galaxy.”

 

“Did you hear that Bulma? The best! I want to eat a hundred of those.” Goku squealed with peer unadulterated excitement. Just with the mention of food Goku was like a child in a candy store.

 

Bulma links her arm with Gokus, “knowing you bud, you’re probably eat until the chef keels over from the exhaustion of feeding that bottomless pit of yours” she teased.

 

Goku flashed his signature smile at Bulma, “a man can dream.”

 

”Lead the way Tarble” as Bulma links her free arm with his. The three was chattering down the palace halls making their way to the dining room. Goku and Bulma continued chatting while Tarble was lost in thought.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Tarbles heart was beating so hard he could the heartbeats in his ear. _She's touching my arm._ He didn't know what to do. He was like a lost puppy in desperate need of direction. He tried to remain as normal as he could on the exterior but inside he was beaming. For the first time in his life a beautiful girl was holding his arm. This must have been the best day of his life to date. Tarble was too distracted by his inner thoughts that he didn't even see Vegeta in front of him when they collided.

 

Vegeta growled at him in annoyance.

 

Tarble smile was suddenly wiped off his face once he realized who it was he walked into.

 

“Sor-sorry, elder brother.”

 

“Tarble, are your eyes malfunctioning?” while critically eyeing Bulma with sharp interest.

 

“You” pointing her finger in Vegeta’s face, her voice full of conviction, “need to have your eyesight examined if you couldn’t see three people walking towards you”

 

“Tch, if you want to keep that finger, I would advise you to never wave it again in my direction”.

 

Oh yeah, what are you gonna do about it tough guy? Her voice laced with smugness.

 

 _this damn female._ _I’ll just have to cut her down a peg or two._

Tch, one would think that between the three of you there should be enough brains to know not to block the entire walk way or at least move away from on-coming traffic.” He said in the most haughty and condescending tone.

 

 _God damn arrogant bastard._ If looks could kill, the fierce expression on Bulma’s face would have meant certain death for Vegeta. He returned her expression with a glare fit to scare the devil himself.

She hated when anyone attacked her intelligence. People always tried to discredit her due to the singular fact she was born a woman. Especially being an attractive woman they expected her to be her mother’s daughter. People just assumed everything had been handed to her on a silver platter via nepotism. They couldn’t even fathom that she had been born with a brilliant scientific mind no, it was assumed her father was the brains behind the operation and she was merely a pretty face along for the ride. Doomed to prove herself at every turn.

 

“Look here pal,” she huffed up her chest about to get into tumultuous tirade but she was suddenly cut off by his overweening majesty.

 

“As much you desire it so I am NOT your pal.” Vegeta said in a condensing tone dripping with amusement. He wasn't expecting to start his morning in such an eventful manner but he actually getting a kick out of getting a rise of her. At least the peculiar woman was providing him some form of entertainment, distracting him from his usual boredom. There wasn't a saiyan, man, woman or child with enough intrepidity to even glance at his direction as she did. The number of sycophants that plague the palace was enough to rebuild the great wall of China but the eccentric earthling who didn't possess enough strength to challenge even a common housefly not only dared to look at him with such impudence but actually spoke to him with nothing short of derision. 

 

Crimson anger arose from her cheeks as her eyes lit up with newborn flames refusing to be contained, a blazing inferno mercilessly engulfing everything. The fire in her eyes could easily put the flames in hell to shame. Those ferocious flames threatening to swallow him up leaving nothing but glimmering embers shrouded in dust and ash. This was not just anger it was a giant wave, an unforgiving storm, undulating like some grotesque monster, hurtling towards him at a staggering speed dripping with fury and rage.

“If you intend to start something, rest assure I will finish it” she challenged, shooting daggers at Vegeta. Bulma’s tongue flickered like a snaked poised in hatred waiting to strike. Her tongue seemed to only get sharper with each use. Vegeta was certain the earthling must spend day and night coming up with her insult and comebacks.

“Fear not little one, you’ll feel the full of ire of a saiyan prince soon enough.” Vegeta felt himself losing grasp of this particular situation. He only meant to toy with the earthling woman but he suddenly found himself in a situation he didn’t know how to quite handle. He did the one only thing possible before the situation escalated out of his control and decided to retreat with the zealous grace of a panther.

Bulma was seething. No one cuts her off mid-sentence. She had an entire speech ready to go but the prince was already making his exit.

 

Goku suddenly steps in front of her, “Bulma! I’m really hungry can you resume your flirting after breakfast.”

 

The appalled expression on Bulma’s came nowhere close enough to reflect the distain she felt. Here she thought she couldn’t get anymore angrier than how she felt toward a certain prince of all assholes but of course the universe took that as a direct challenge.

 

Goku was already pushing Bulma as far away in the opposite direction as possible to avoid any delaying breakfast any further. From how well he knew Bulma, she would of gladly chased him down to antagonize Vegeta to no end.

 

As Goku was pushing Bulma towards the dining hall he whispers in her ear “You’re not deny it B.” all the while grinning knowingly at her.

 

“Goku, you’re really trying my patience today. Psh…as if I would flirt with that pompous ass” she had to turn her cheek to hide the forming blush on her cheeks. _Sure, Vegeta was attractive but he was such a prick! One thing for sure, he has not seen the last of Bulma Briefs ._

 

Goku chuckled while grinning his smug know it all smile at her.

 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three entered into the dining hall where two long tables draped by pristine white tablecloth, accentuated with dark oak chairs, crystal chandeliers hanging from the high vaulted ceilings and immaculate white & gold table settings. The room looked like something out of a fairy tale.

 

The three sat down and immediately an army of servants was carrying out what seemed like a lifetime supply of ham & cheese omelets. The omelets were huge, one of them could feed at least two people.

 

Oh boy! They smell so good as Goku devoured each omelet with a single bite.

 

Bulma could barely finish one while Goku and Tarble ate like bottomless pits. She could of swore those two were related from how much food they were consuming.

 --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tarble, Bulma and Goku was the last ones to enter into the throne room for the council meeting. Bulma hadn’t noticed the room beauty yesterday when they arrived. In the morning light she took a moment to bask in its divine interior. The royal blue walls were adorned with golden crest of house Vegeta. The beautiful hanging crystal chandeliers draped with stunning red rubies and blue sapphires. Tall marble pillars stood behind the impression marble throne ornamented with gold & various jewels. Alongside the walls were white marble chairs of a simplier design but still bejeweled. She could tell the kingdom of Vegeta was a prosperous one.

 

Tarble led Bulma to an empty seat next to Dr. Briefs before taking his own seat next to Vegeta.

 

The council meeting started with the Briefs introducing themselves to the saiyans before King Vegeta introducing his royal council.

 

Bulma got up from her chair to demonstrate their capsule technology. She continued to explain her designs on an improved scouter, a gravity based training room and proposed a new synthetic armor for their warriors. She finished her presentation with a hologram of a plasma shield enwrapping a planet. “The shield would conceal the planet from enemies and deny entry for unidentified foreign spaceships. To have everything done it would take my father and I roughly 6 months time give or take. However, my father and I cannot be both absent from Capsule Corp for such an extended period.”

 

Raditz was the first to step forward and praise Bulma for her designs.To say the Bulma’s designs were impressive was an understatement of the year. She had blown them away and showed them how woefully lacking their technology department had truly been.

 

King Vegeta was probably the most impressed out of everyone in the room. “Raditz, I am assigning you and your father to assist Miss Briefs in the lab. The father-son duo is the best scientists among our people. Speaking of which, where is your father? Why is Bardock absent from today’s council meeting?”

 

“My King, father is currently finishing the electroplasma spaceship upgrades. He did not want to delay the promised completion date. He sends his apologies and instructed me to demonstrate the regeneration tank in his place.”

 

The earthlings marveled at the possibilities the regeneration tank would do for the medical field. Bulma’s gear were already spinning with the endless upgrades and wondered if it was possible to use the technology on inorganic polymers to create self-regenerating machinery.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Bulma was eager to get down to business she demanded that Raditz bring her to tour the lab immediately. She wanted to start her projects along with testing out her hypothesis before her father had to return to Earth.

 

Raditz barely had time to get two words out before Bulma started ordering him around for materials and jotting things down in her composition notebook. He was in awe of the woman she hadn’t even been properly introduced to the equipment, yet she was already in the groove of things as she owned the place. He had never meant anyone like her before. His respect for the fellow scientist grew with each passing second.

 

The two chatted up a storm discovering they were more alike than anyone could have imagine. The pair worked harmoniously together, she was the thread to his needle. It was refreshing to work alongside someone who had similar scientific prowess; the only other person in the universe who could accomplish such a feat was her father. As the week went by the duo developed mutual admiration for each other and discovered a kindred spirit in one another. Bulma was like the annoying little sister Raditz never had while Raditz was like the gay best friend except he batted for both teams. The two had the same wicked sense of humor and poked constant fun at one another making the hours in the day fly right by. Raditz even shared some of his trademark hair secrets with the bluenette. Bulma returned the favor by bringing a daily bottle of riesling and her favorite snacks which quickly became Raditz favorite snacks. The duo couldn't have been more of a perfect match work wise.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Dr. Briefs help Bulma finalized the designs plan in the days leading up to his return trip to Earth. “Goku dear boy, I entrust my babygirl’s well being in your hands.”

 

“Don’t worry sir, you know Bulma has always been like a sister to me.”

 

Dr. Brief’s smiled and nodded at young man. “Oh Goku, before I go, is there a message you want me to bring back for your wife?”

 

“No, that is not necessary. We have already spoken and we should be back just in time for the birth.”

 

“Alright, I will miss you babygirl and I will send your mom your love.” Dr. Briefs hugged his youngest child.

 

“Daddy, be careful. I will call you both everyday, promise. Okay, you better get out of here before mom comes to get you herself.” She gave her father one final kiss on the cheek before he entered into the spacecraft.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Every morning Goku would walk Bulma to the lab before leaving for the training center. He would come pick her up at the end of each day. Tarble would randomly drop by the lab to visit Bulma. He would bring her snacks and fresh flowers for her lab. Bulma would thank him for his thoughtfulness but their chats were usually short since she was engulfed by her work. However, her lack of interest did not deter the young prince. Tarble decided he had to be persistent if he wanted to win over a beauty like Bulma.

 

“Are you going to ever put the young prince out of his misery? Or is he destined to pine over you until the end of time?” Raditz playfully said in a teasing tone while he worked on the calculations for the plasma shield.

 

“Dearest work-hubby, I know that it couldn't be the green eye monster I sense upon you?” 

 

“Ha, don’t get too full of yourself there love. Either a certain someone has had too much riesling for the day or someone has a very haughty opinion of themselves. As much as I am entertained by your fan club it is cruel to lead the young cub on don't you think?”

 

“I don’t want to hurt his feelings. I was hoping that my lack of interest was hint enough but you’re right, I’ll talk to him next time.” she sighed.

 

“You know a little gratitude never killed anyone. How about a thank you to dear old Raditz?” 

 

“PPPPSSSSHHHHHHH….. you’re just lucky that ugly mug of yours provides me my daily entertainment or else.” she motioned a finger across her ivory slender neck, giving a saiyan prince trademark smirk.

 

“Who else would put up with you. An incorrigible blowhard with a vainglorious irredeemable mouth.”

 

Bulma gasped feigning surprise “kettle meet pot” 

 

“Touche dearest" Raditz chuckled making a mental note to pray for the young prince. The boy could live a million lifetimes and wouldnt have enough experience to deal with such an enigmatic creature.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta growled and punched his pillow in frustration.  It was infuriating how the blunette constantly plagued his mind. He was starting to suspect the earthling may have bewitched him somehow which is why he made it a point to actively avoid the Earthling for the pass few days. Yet, Bulma fragmented every thought that wasn't her, disintegrating any resemblance of reality, unnerving him like an enemy of his soul. A sense of unease and self-disgust filled him when he was grasped with reality of just how much the woman affected him. Without even being conscious to it, he had inadvertently started a war with his brain over a blue haired devil.

Today was an off-day, something in her gut told her so. She arrived at the lab before Raditz which was surprising because he was always prompt and timely.

What took you so long? Were you taking a nap? He didn’t mean to sound so harsh but he couldn’t hide his impatience to see her. The unbearable need and yearning had been boiling over and the intensity was crippling.

She was getting her supplies ready for the day when she heard that voice. A voice she recognized as no other than Prince Vegeta. “Don’t you get tired of being angry all the time?” she answered in a fiery voice.

“Tch, my feelings are of no concern to you woman.”

“I have a name MAN.”

The woman was too easy to bait. “careful little one, you will find that my patience is not infinite.”

“Why are you even here _Prince Vegeta_?” there was enough displeasure in her tone to indicate to the entire universe that even announcing his very name was slight to her lips. 

“Woman, do you know I could have your head for such insolence?”

She came right next to him. Vegeta had to steel himself from flinching from her nearness. She leaned into him, her lips centimeters away from his ear and whispered, “you don’t scare me. You need me.” He however couldn’t stop his face from flushing an indecent shade of red when he felt her hot breath gently stroking his ear. 

The woman was so full of herself. He had never met anyone physically weak as her with as much bravado as she had. “Tch, I am here to inspect your progress and I do not take kindly to incompetence” he growled desperately trying to any cling on to his last shred of dignity. The woman may have seen him blush but she wasn’t going to win so easily.

She takes a step back and turns her back to him. “It’s on the table next to the window if you insist. I don’t have time to explain everything to you so I give you a cliffnotes run-down. I have a deadline to keep. ”

He obediently follows her. Vegeta was entranced by the sway of her hips with each step. He wanted more than to reach out and gripped those creamy curves. _It_ _was unbefitting of a prince to lust over some alien. Get a grip of yourself you fool!_

Vegeta bumped right into her when she stopped three steps from the table. It was like his hand were acting of their own accord, Vegeta’s hand instinctively gripped her hips.

“Were your eyes malfunction Prince Vegeta? Using his own words against him, her tone absolutely laced with pure unadulterated smugness. "Did your hand get lost?"

He retracted his hand with such haste that anyone else watching the interaction would of thought Bulma was the equivalent of a leper from his reaction. “Were you born this much of a pain in the ass?” he was so close to her that his breathe caressed the back of her neck as he spoke his reply. The acceptable space to maintain decency was virtually non-existent.

“I have come to redefine the words pain and suffering since you waltz into my life.” she answered breathlessly.

 


	6. Chapter SieieieieieieieeieieiX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prince & the beggar does the deed lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for some good old lemonade!! This is my first attempt at writing smut so I do hope its adequate and enjoyable.
> 
> For those who are uncomfortable with these things, you can skip the second half of the chapter.
> 
> Again, I want to say THANK YOU to all my wonderful readers! thank you for reading and taking the time to leave me a review. Your Kudos and comments are EVERYTHING! it gives me such validation and motivation for this story. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! As always please ENJOY! <3
> 
> I do have a bit of bad news... I will be extremely busy for the remainder of the year and sadly the next update may have to wait until 2018. Please don't be too upset with me and know that I will be working tirelessly to update sooner than that if I can manage.

He was so close their bodies barely retained a centimeter of decency. When he spoke she could feel his scorching breathe on the base of her neck. He was skillfully acquainting her body with a case of vigorous desire. Her heart started beating faster with each passing nanosecond, her blood was practically boiling in her veins. Any hotter and she was in danger of spontaneous combustion.

“Woman, are you going to continue wasting my time by modeling after a statue all morning?” He said with more harshness in his tone than he has intended.

Her caprice would rival his own. One moment the look in her eyes indicated she was lost in another galaxy and the next her eyes lit up with enough fire to put the very flames of hell to shame. She was truly an anomaly.

 “Okay, MAAAANNNNNN” she took extra care to annunciate his newly bestowed title.

“The plans for the gravity room have drawn up but we haven’t received approval for where in the palace to install it. The new scouters are nearly ready for testing. The plans for the plasma shield will take me another week or two depending on how fast we can finish the calculations.” She finished her tirade in a giant huff.

He was flabberglasted, not by the incredible pace which she spoke nor the fact she said all that in a single breathe but by all she had been able to accomplish in such a small amount of time. The laborious task would normally take the royal scientific team months on end. He was starting to understand truly just how valuable the blunette was.

Armed with a strong cup of coffee Bulma Briefs was the kind of woman that hit the floor running, giving the devil himself a run for his money.

“You completed this in a week?” he tried to sound impartial but she could detect the shock and admiration in his voice.

“Your slipping Prince Vegeta, was that a compliment I hear escaping your lips?”

“TCH, keep dreaming Blue.” Hoping to wind up Bulma another notch he purposely chose not to address her by her name.

 _Two can play this game_ she thought. “whatever short stack, all the luck in the universe combined couldn’t grant you permission to make an appearance in my dreams” she lied. Little did the prince know that he took center stage just the night prior.

\-------------------

When Raditz and Bardock arrived at the lab, Bulma and Prince Vegeta were in the midst of a heated stare down. Raditz thought he might have walked into one of those old wild west movies Bulma insisted on they watch last week. 

 

“My prince” the father son duo greeted in unison. Raditz quickly turn to Bulma to send her a cautionary glare. 

 

Vegeta turned to the duo, “Bardock, see that daily reports are brought to my quarters. Father expects us to make haste in increasing defense efforts.” 

 

“Yes, your majesty. I expected the king would be anxious there have been alarming reports of Kold soldiers in section 10.”

 

“Rumors thus far but we should proceed with caution. I want to see result as soon as possible.”

 

“We will make every effort, my prince.” The duo responded.

 

Vegeta left the lab with haste for two reasons. One, to avoid being late for another council meeting and two, to avoid a potential embarrassing situation with the blunette temptress. The humiliation of letting the earthling getting the better of him in front of Bardock and Raditz was more than he could tolerate.

 

Safe to say he entered into the meeting with more agitation than he thought possible. At least, after the meeting he could train with the earthling Goku who was proving to be a worthy sparring partner. It would also provide an opportunity for some detective work on the infuriating she devil. After all, the best offense is a good defense.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Bulma was stunned upon laying eyes on Raditz’s father Bardock. The man was an identical clone of Goku except his face was more serious and mature, and he had a scar on his face.

“Babe, this is my father Bardock. I can’t believe you two haven’t met until now.”

“Wow, you look just like Goku! Christ you must be long lost relatives! Sorry did I say that outloud where are my manners. I am Bulma Briefs of Capsule Corp. A pleasure to meet you Bardock” extending her hand out for a handshake.

Bardock looked at her hand but was unsure what to do about the gesture.

Bulma quickly retracted her hand back but she couldn’t tell if he was confused or he was offended by her slip of the tongue. So she put on her best smile hoping it smooth out the awkward scene before them.

“Don’t worry my dear girl. I am Bardock, royal head scientist. Raditz tell me you two have already made great strides on your impressive proposals. He swears you’ll put me out of a job.”

“Well I couldn’t have done it so quickly without the help of your brilliant son. We are probably a quarter of the way for most of the projects. We had some speed bumps along the way and there are a few calculations to completed but we are ahead of schedule at this point.”

“Told you dad, this ones got brains she recognizes when talent is among us unlike a certain someone ahem” giving Bardock the old stink eye.

Bardock chuckled “my dear keep singing his praises and the boy might grow a second head.”

Bulma couldn’t help but giggle, she could see where Raditz get his humor from. “A little positive reinforcement never did anyone harm but in case you may be right."

Raditz growled at laughing duo. _Why do I get the feeling introducing these two will be a mistake on my part?_

“Boy, Why don’t you make yourself useful and show me your progress so I can give the king a progress report he will be satisfied with.”

“Old man, you’re lucky there is a lady in our presence” he sneered.    

\--------------------

"Hubster, want to explain why you didn’t tell me your father looked so much like Goku?"

“Where would the fun be in that little one? Seeing your reaction was well worth it” he sniggered. “You know, you shouldn’t bate the prince the way you do. He is a royal after all.“

“I may not be a royal on this planet but on Earth, I am the equivalent of a queen. Queens don’t let Princes get away with slighting them. 

“You know they say its better to let bygone be bygones.”

“But I love my grudges, I tend to them like blossoming flowers in my garden.”

"Ugh! You’re impossible just like him, if I didn’t know any better I say you two were made for one another."

The very idea insulted Bulma greatly, the expression plastered on the blunette face was the equivalent of someone asking her to hand over her first born, if she had children, utter horror and repugnance.

"Whatever, just be careful love. Man, woman or hermaphrodite, Prince Vegeta won’t hesitate. The amount of pride he possess could easily choke a horse. Only those who are a few marbles short would dare to."

“Are you calling me crazy?” she huffed her chest.

“I wouldn’t dare to suggest such a thing" Raditz feigning shock. "I just want you to know that there’s a nice patted room with your name on it.”

“Whatever Radzee!" exuding a glare fit to frighten the devil. "Enough about him! What are you doing tonight?” 

Why? What kind of torture do you have in mind? smirking with a glint in his eye.

"I was thinking you should join Goku and I for dinner. I can’t believe the three of us hasn’t hung out once. Goku is starting to get jealous of all the attention I have been lavishing you with."

"Don’t tell me he is another member of the Bulma worship fan club?"

“Is that jealousy I detect Radzee?”

“You wont really know until you read my memoir” The duo shared a laugh that could be taken to all the way to the bank. The universe wasn't ready for the friendship of Bulma Briefs and the Saiyan warrior Raditz.

 

***flashback***

"Goku, you’re late again." Bulma’s voice was filled with annoyance

"Sorry B, I lost track of time sparring. It was a tough one. Besides, you have your new bestie."

“Would a certain someone like some peanut butter to go with all that jelly they got going on?”

“B, how is a guy suppose to feel when his bestie is sharing snacks with another man? Something I know a certain blue haired friend is fully aware of how this guy feels about his snacks.”

"Aahhhhh best buddy don’t be like that you know I save the best for only you."

"Really B? you promise?" Goku said with the enthusiasm of a child opening presents on christmas day.

"Of course silly don’t you know that I have a special Goku stash."

Goku beamed a smile brighter than the sun at Bulma.

\------------------------------------------------

"Oh please, Goku and I are not like that. He’s practically like a brother to me. We have been friends since he was a boy. Gosh come to think about it he didn’t even know there was a difference between girls and boys. I originally thought it was due to brain damage he acquired after getting hit by my car. Goku even tried to attack me because he thought I was trying to steal his fish." She snickered at the thought, oh how far these two have come since those days.

"Come on, this way you can meet him and it gives you a chance to do some detective work and figure out if he really is your long lost brother or not?"

"Fine, twist my arm. I guess I can put the crack pipe down for one night and manage that. Here I was thinking you were suggesting a date with yours truly."

"Ha-Ha real funny Radzee. You think you’re so irresistible that every girl on this planet would jump your bones without hesitation huh? The eye roll she was giving him could be felt from another galaxy away. Beside I’m a terrible person to go on a date with."

Raditz chuckled, “finally something we can agree on”

Bulma slapped him square in the chest leaving her dainty hand print.

“Careful now that’s a mark of claim. Im not quite that easy, your gonna have to buy me a drink first if that’s what you want. I figured its about time you would wanna drop the work part from my work-husband title and call me daddy all night” he said salaciously winking at her.

"Here I am working diligently to unite you with your long lost relative while youre mind is in the gutter. What am I gonna do with you?"

"What can I tell you baby? I’ve always been bad. Maybe you like to punish me mistress briefs?"

"Feeling cheeky today are we? UH men!You are all impossible. One day you’re going to bed the wrong woman” she said shaking her head at him.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The past week flew by uneventfully. Prince Vegeta would stop by lab for his daily inspections. The prince and Bulma would go about with their usual verbal spars while Raditz did his best to busy himself with any task in the lab to stay far away from the duo it was better alternative than being the verbal punching bag for either one of them when one outwitted the other. He swears sometimes the two were identical replicates of each other, just opposite genders.

Bulma was relentless during their verbal matches the feisty earthling loved to torment the prince so much so it had become her goal in life. She took it as a challenge to get a rise out of him and it become their little game. The more it flustered the prince, the greater the pleasure she received from it.

Deep down in some sick twisted way, Vegeta equally enjoyed their daily feuds. He enjoyed that sharp tongue of hers. It strike with such precision he swore it was honed for battle since birth. The excitement and anticipation of who would rise to the challenge of besting other it was refreshing, in this entire galaxy no one dared to challenge him in such a way.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta was returning to his quarters when he spotted the blue haired enchantress walking towards her door. He eyed her with intense curiosity and suspicion. However, he became entranced by how she majestically swayed her hips, beckoning to him, enticing him with each step. A beauty such as hers was dangerous, for that he was certain. Curiosity had won the battle sending his prized self-control into the abyss, never to be heard from again. The earthling girl seemed to be completely oblivious to her surrounds. He only meant to take a step and reached out to frighten her. However his saiyan nature wasn’t so easily sated.

Just as Bulma opened the door, she was suddenly pushed into my room. She found herself up against the closed door. A muscular body encircle her own. Strong hands wrap around the front of her delicate neck stopping her face from touching the door. He growls into her ear whispering a threat as if it were sweet nothings, igniting a sea of fear and desire. Vegeta’s huskily voice sends shivers down her spine. His fingertips lightly brushing against her thighs, slowly teasing her as they trail up, awakening sensations she didn’t even dream possible. Her treacherous body starts trembling in anticipation for Vegeta’s promised touch.

She wanted to speak but her voice had inconveniently decided to go MIA. He barely touched her but it left her body trembling no less. Bulma’s breaths quicken as they became labored and shaky. The fire in her eyes lit up as she felt that strong jaw line on her sensitive neck, his broad shoulders enclosing her own, that well-defined chest and perfect chiseled abs up against her back. What she would give to hear her name grace his lip with that smoldering voice. She could feel her body fill with an unquenchable, earth-scorching, intense heat and he was the gasoline to her fire. She looked into his untamable gaze, it was consuming, shooting electricity into her very being. His predatory expression told her he was a hungry beast ready to pounce on his prey. That same predatory glance had sent a violent desire rippling throughout her body. Her logical brain desperately trying to put a last stance of defiance but her body was already eagerly obeying an unspoken command.

How his hands longed to touch her, he laced his hands inside her thighs as he lifted her against the wall. He instantaneously flipped her around to face him and he kissed her with such a ferocity one would think he was a starving beast in the midst of his first meal. He hand roved through the canvas that was her body, down her curves until his fingers met her wet heated core. His touch was desperate and needy, his brain trying to memorize every curve, mapping her body line by line. As if was the last time he would allow himself to indulge on the decadence that laid before him.

She could feel his warm breathe on her collarbone as he trailed down her body stopping to nibble at her ample breast until he reached his final destination.A trimmed ocean blue fuzz met his lip when he kissed her pubic bone, slowly taking in her womanly scent. Branding it into his memory, he was sure she would taste heavenly but he fought the urge to feast on her delectable lips. He teasingly bit the inside of her thigh causing Bulma to gasp. To say the bite caught Bulma off guard was an understatement but it only fueled her excitement. 

She narrowed her eyes dangerously at him. He returned her glare with his trademark saiyan prince smirk as he stayed kneeled down by her core.

Vegeta glides his fingers to stroke her womanhood in a slow agonizing pace.

He knew both himself and the woman were inpatient people but he wanted to relish in moment tormenting her, making her wild with lust before he would give into what they so desperately wanted. What he was doing felt good but Bulma wanted more, needed more. Something about Vegeta seem to release the primal side of her and as he dragged out the foreplay the hunger in her seemed to escalate exponentially with each passing second.

 _If that's how you want to play_  she thought.

"MmmmHhhhmmMmm... Is this all you want to do to me **Prince Vegeta**? she said breathlessly.

He chuckles, _I'm not falling for that so easily._ He continued his pace and right when he slipped a finger inside her eliciting a surprised gasp.

"Tell me earthling, what is it that you think I want to do to you?"

This time it was her turn to grinningly smirk at him. Ohhhh... she knew just the vulgar things she could whisper in his ear that would do the trick. “You want to fuck me. To make me forget my name by mercilessly plunging yourself into me. To bring us to euphoria as your name escapes from my lips” she moaned lightly into his ear. 

He could smell her arousal and sensed her ki fluctuate sporadically. The smirk he gave her was nothing short of feral before whispering into her ear again.

“Is this what you desire? Will you surrender yourself to the prince of all Saiyans?" He desperately needed to hear the words spoken from those lush lips of hers.

His tone was filled with the keen promise to leave her body and soul completely wrecked. For the first time, Bulma Briefs met with an uncertainty but oddly she could almost taste the adventure lingering in the air that was the mysterious Saiyan prince. Ensnared by his heated gaze, she was powerless unable to put up any form of resistance. Her body was in full rebellion, ready and willing for the tribute and worship Vegeta’s body offered. Without her consent, her hands impulsively gripped Vegeta’s face, pulling him up to her, kissed him in a fiery frenzy. She descended on his mouth greedily tasting and exploring his hot moistness with her soft tongue, lightly nipping his lower lip before aggressively deepening their kiss.

He had never been kissed in such voracious manner. He found her avid onslaught extremely arousing especially when she was such a delicate little thing. Electricity shot through his fingertips as he touched her creamy alabaster skin. His heated skin felt like it was burning from the intensity of her kiss sending his body into tingling disarray. It was the strangest sensation he had ever felt. He wasn’t sure how they ended in their current predicament but she awakens a wanting that he didn’t even know he possessed. He could smell the sweet aroma of her arousal like a starving beast in light of his first meal. How her petite body acquiesced into his, fitting perfectly like a glove. It was the perfect juxtaposition.

As his hand roved over every inch of her, he relished in the perfection that was her body. His hand traveled from her slender neck down to the swell of her ample breasts and the flat of her soft belly. Feeling her creamy smooth skin as he gripped her luscious behind. He took in the sight of her flushed features as he caressed her body, he was certain he had never laid eyes on a creature as beautiful as her. He slides his hand down to grip her soft supple thighs raising it to his waist as his other hand teases the inside of her thigh wandering up to her core, gently and meticulously stroking her womanhood again. His masterful fingers sending her body to spiral into depths of pleasure she hadn't known existed causing her to moan softly and writhe under his touch.

His name rolls off her tongue as if she was praying to heavens, desperately begging him to bring her to crescendo. She arches her back into his hand, needy for her release. Gods, she was so wet that his hand was bathe in her slickness. His ministrations set off her inner muscles to viciously clench around his fingers.

VEEGGGEEEETTTTTTAAAAAAA! She sobbed his name as her orgasm washed over her.

"Be still" he whispered into her ear as bulma was recovering from her soul shattering post-orgasm bliss. She was still lost in ecstasy when she suddenly found herself flat on her back on her bed. She remained still as he instructed but it was only because her climatic end had left completely immobile. Her legs were shaking on his hip. Vegeta freed himself from his pants and place tip at her entrance. He was towering over her with a ravenous expression. She took in the sight of him, the man had a body that would of turned the Greek gods green with envy. Her body was quivering with anticipation when he parted her legs. His swollen member was inches away when she wrapped her legs around his waist. He teasingly stroke himself against her wetness eliciting a renewed hunger in her. Bulma breathed hard and closed her eyes in anticipation of promised pleasure his cock would bring.

He growls as he entered her roughly. She rewarded him by proclaiming his name more sensually than one could even imagine possible. Gods, she was beautiful but she even more stunning when she was flustered with a pink blush just before she came and he wanted to revel in the beauty only he brought out in her. She grabs a fistful of his loins mane as he ferociously thrust into her core sending them both into nirvana. He gripped her waist harshly as he thrust deeper and faster inside her. Kami, she felt exquisite. She was tighest, wettest thing he had the pleasure of indulging in. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist even tighter, needing more of him.

His heart was pulsating in his ear as he rigorously pounded into her core. She gasped at intensity of his thrusts. He didn't mean to be so rough but the pent up desire left him unable to control himself. The room filled with sound of flesh slapping against flesh as he urgently thrust into her over and over again.

“Ve....Veg…...mmMmmhhhHhhh…Vegeta…. Bulma chanted as her hips continuously jerked against his. She was getting close, he could feel her crescendo was encroaching. Her muscle tightening around his cock, viciously grip it with unrelenting force. His cock had heard and felt her body's pleads for release and sent him to plunged into her even more aggressively into her. Bulma writhed and whimpered against his body as another wave of pleasure washed over her body.

He gripped her waist harshly as her pussy spasm against his cock, milking his climax to emanate.

\-------------------------

For the next month, Bulma and Vegeta continue their daily battle of wits by day until night time where they would meet in secrecy for their carnal liaison. Bulma would tease him at every opportunity, speaking in riddles only understood by them. In retaliation he would corner her privately at every given chance, imparting punishment for her flirtation. It didn't take much, one glance, one whiff of her scent, one light touch drive him to edges of sanity. No matter how times he had her, the hunger in him was never sated. He needed to mark her with his scent, to possess her as she did him. One glance had taken away any willpower to keep his hands to himself. The intensity of which his body burned to be near hers was crippling.

He thought she would be like the other females who made an appearance in his life. After he had his fill of their bodies, he would move on to the next but she stormed into his life with all the force of a hurricane and erupted like a volcano lathering every ounce of him with her essence. Praying on his every thought, filling his mind with the images of lit amusement dancing in her eyes. Everything thought that wasn’t related to her had become unimportant, irrelevant. She forced herself into his thoughts like a whirlwind and like a spotlight she illuminated everything in life that had been missing. She gave new meaning to the things that brought him pleasure and fulfillment. She was as much a mystery to him as he was to her. There was no logic, no rhythm or reason, no rules, only feeling, something primal, unquestionably so. She allowed him to escape from his duties and responsibilities of royalty. She became his sanctuary, to be free, to be himself without any prejudice, to give into his uninhibited desires.

Every time together seemed like it’s the very first time, his touch was filled with insatiable need, desperate and needy, his cock yearning to be inside her. She was a menace reeking havoc on his every thought, like a shadow stalking his every move, inhibiting any reprieve of his obsession with her, she effectively chained his body and mind with nothing but a faint glimpse. His desire for her threatening to engulf his very being, marking his soul into submission.

His heated glance teasing her with the promise of his touch, his calloused hands tightening their gripping on her soft velvety skin, caressing every curve, revelry tracing the terrain of her body. Every fiber of her being was begging for the pleasure of his ministrations assuring his touch without a doubt would to become her new addiction. Her trembling body pleaded with her logical brain to give in, to let go just this once, and let herself enjoy the sweet delectable sin that was right in front of her. She placed her hands on his hand chest in supplication with her silent submittal.

He unapologetically marked her body with his lips, nipping, licking and mercilessly teasing her body into surrender. Whiffs of her tantalizing arousal floated into his nostrils, whispers of her scent beckoning to him like the songs of sirens casting a spell on his senses, stripping away his control, binding his body into servitude. 

His masterful touch leaving her body pathetically susceptible to the craze starved hunger he evoked in her, forcing her to accept her newly bestowed role, **the prince’s wanton beggar**.


	7. chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the beginning of the end...DUH..DUH...DUH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to all my amazing followers: THANK YOU for wonderful KUDOS and comments. You have no idea how much it means to me that you took the time to hit the kudos button and write me such loving reviews! You guys gives me such motivation for this story so THANK YOU truly! As per promised from my last note, I have been writing nonstop on my days off (which was only 2 days in the past two weeks T_T) and thankfully I am able to give you an early christmas gift. I will be going home after christmas day and sadly will not be writing until my winter break is over. However, once break is over I start school again, so the next update might take longer than usual. SORRY! Anyways, HAPPY HOLIDAYS and I hope everyone has had an amazing 2017 and I wish everyone a spectacular 2018! As always, please enjoy <3

\------------------------

He had been haunted by images of her, in both life and death, of a fairy tale ending that never materialized. Was their fate really doomed from the start as Baba had stated?

It was a warm summer night he could remember it as if it was yesterday. They were sitting in front of the fire under a glimmering full moon. The incandescent rays of moonlight radiating off Bulma’s skin, giving her an ethereal appearance, his very own goddess of the night. She was sitting next to him mesmerized by the sight of an open sky illuminated by stars, maybe just for her, the stars decided to shine brighter than usual. He was busy being mesmerized the sight of her. Even in her white baggy parachute pants, she was bewitching as ever. He knew at that very moment, she would be the catalyst that changed his destiny.

“Earth to Yamcha, did you hear anything I just said?” while projecting a surly glare at him.

‘Sorry B, got lost in my thoughts for a second there.”

“Thoughts of me I hope” she said jokingly with her signature wink.

He stared into her striking sapphire orbs hoping to acquire the courage to make his declaration. “What if I told you your all I think about?” There wasn’t a hint of joking or playfulness in his tone, just an earnest one laced with hope, hoping she return the same sentiment for him.

Bulma was torn between an overwhelming feeling of excitement and trepidation. On one hand what 17 year old girl wouldn’t want a boy to say such a thing to her but this also happens to be the first time a boy had ever said such a thing to her. Her palms were sweaty, her heart was racing and the only thing she could stammer out with barely any success was “thank you” with more sheepishness than she would of preferred.

“I want to kiss you very much Bulma”

The blush she was desperately fighting off without much luck had emerged with a vengeance. She couldn’t find the courage to look at him and she could only respond by a simple nod of her head.

He placed his rough hand on her soft ivory cheek and slowly turned her face to his where his skin met hers and their lips gently caressing one another. It was an innocent kiss, slow and tender filled with promise of everything sweet. Each passing second she was kissing him, his heart was fluttering and his need to be closer to her was stifling. He clasped a second hand on her face and kissed her with galvanized ferocity, embezzling the wind out from her lungs into his.

Yamcha had always known he loved Bulma but the extent of his love, he had never truly understood the depth of his affections until this very moment. As much as it pained him to have lived an entire lifetime watching her with someone other than him, it was even more painful to watch the progression of her fall for that very same man. Their love had only led him to a lifetime of pain but loving her had been so ingrained in his skin, his heart and his soul, it was as natural as breathing. Letting her go was like trying to remember someone you had never even met hence why she was permanently stamped on heart. He knew it was asking the universe for the impossible, a bitter tale he knew all too way and yet, he had had spent an entire lifetime doing exactly just that. What a cosmic joke.

His soul? She had already laid claim to it eons ago but he couldn’t bear the thought of anyone else but her having it. Would he risk eternal damnation to have a chance to take back what was his to begin with.

Long ago he had made up his mind that there was nothing in this lifetime or the next that was worth a damn if it meant another lifetime without her. “Anything” he said “I gladly give up everything and more if you will help make it happen.” Baba shook her head as she said “do you think it would make a difference if you were there to intervene?”

A light bulb lit up at lightning speed as he was about to answer her, “I don’t have to” he said smugly. “He is a prince to people who are obsessed with a caste system I doubt his people would allot their future king to marry an alien. “

“Fate has already written their path, not even saiyan law can challenge it. Just as fate had decided for you Yamcha. You cannot escape fate’s plan when it comes knocking at your door. Just as you cannot persuade it to stay when it’s in fate’s plan to leave.”

“I refuse to believe that, we were the fated one but a few youthful mistakes had caused us everything. Then there was him, who just happened to be at the right place at the right time. He never loved her like I did, he threw it all away just to battle Goku once. Don’t you see Baba, there is a reason I am here with you now. It’s my destiny that I change our fates.”

 “Looks like we are going to have to do this the hard way” she sighed and waved her hand at her crystal ball.

\------------------------

“General Zarbon, I regret to inform that time is running out. The earthling King Vegeta has employed has proven to be quite efficient. The prototypes she proposed will be finished in a month. You must attack before that happens.”

 “Meron, why is it you contact me when you have not finished the simple task of retrieving the blueprints of her technology for me? I don’t remember you being appointed to war council.”

 “General, forgive my boldness but I assure you it wasn’t without effort on my attempts to acquire those plans, I insisted to King Vegeta those blueprints should be made available to the council for review. The king is too cunning and has become increasing careful since your attack on quadrant 4.”

 “Enough of your excuses you useless saiyan. Don’t contact me again until you have those plans and need I remind you that King Cold will not take kindly to failure.” Zarbon ended the frustrating transmission and sat back down with more force than necessary to sit on a chair, now he had the unfortunate role of relaying the stupid saiyan’s failure to his master, which ultimately would be received as his failure. He was tired of dealing with those monkey filth who were the bane of his existence. He couldn’t wait to eradicate each and every one of them.

\------------------------

Tarble awoke today with the strangest feeling. The scouter on his nightstand started beeping, indicating an urgent message. He was being summoned into the throne room before he even had a chance to get out of bed. Historically there had never been any haste for his arrival in the throne room before, so why today of all days? He checked the time and realized it was too early for it to be a council meeting but he knew better than to be late to a king’s summon.

Tarble entered the throne room to find the King and his entire council present. He was starting to wonder if he did something wrong because it was rare for the full council to be present to greet him as they did. The king quickly beckoned him over.

“Tarble, my boy, your 18th birthday is upon us. The time has come for you to stop being a boy and become a man. A man who is worthy to be a prince of House Vegeta. It has been decided that you shall take a mate upon your maturation to an adult.”

 This had definitely not been what he was expecting. It didn’t make any sense, elder brother hasn’t taken a mate so why was he? He didn’t want to marry a saiyan princess he had never even met especially when there was already someone he fancied. Besides any mate in question was probably a saiyan princess who would of resented the fact she was marrying a prince who wasn’t destined for the throne. 

“Father, I don’t know if I am ready for such a responsibility. Elder brother hasn’t taken a mate, how can I do so before him?”

“Don’t be foolish boy, if I say you are ready then you are. Your brother is no concern of yours. I have decided for you to court the earthling.

 Did he hear his father correctly? The mesmeric earthling that haunted his dream nightly? The fiery spirited earthling who infiltrate his every thought? The resplendent earthling whom he had befallen desperately infatuated for? “Father, why her?” he said in disbelief. He had to give himself a quick pinch to verify this wasn’t a dream his mind cruelly concocted to give him a whooping serving of fucking with you followed by a side of jokes on you.

“The earthling is a genius, she has produced creations that would normal take a scientist years or even a lifetime and yet she was able in matters of months. She is too valuable to be allotted to leave. However, I doubt she would continue to serve the empire if she was forced against her will. You will make her a saiyan princess and she will make a valuable asset to the empire.”

 ---------------------------------------

The sunlight filled the room radiating against the ivory creamy skin that belonged to a certain blue haired enigma that lay next to him. He was propped next to her with one arm holding his head up as he took in the sight of her back. The soft lines of her curvy figure, her graceful tone slender arms, the dimples just above her beauteous ass, just begging to be traced by his inquisitive finger. Silently scrutinizing every detail that led him to this very moment. Bulma was still a mystery to him and he was no closer to deciphering it than when they first met. Vegeta had never met anyone who was as dominating, boisterous, stubborn or forceful and yet at the same time she was soft, gentle, kind and endearing, a complete contradiction. She was an endless book of intrigue, challenging him at every opportunity and making him redefine every thing that gave his life meaning. The contentious alien that gave him a sense of freedom that had been completely foreign to him, free of duty, free of obligation and free from the burden of royalty. In their private time, there was no prince and subject, no social climber’s scheming or power plays, just simply a man and woman.

He watched her reverently as her blue curls brush against her shoulders in synchronicity as she took slow shallow breaths. It was almost a joke, how could anyone appreciate something as simple as watching another in slumber? Let alone the crowned prince of all saiyans, yet there was no force in the universe that could stop him from watching her so. She had quickly become an addiction and he had awoken to next to her everyday for nearly two months and each passing day left him chemically incapable of abandoning her bed. Assaulting his every thought, every breath, every touch, a plague that held his sanity hostage.

In the beginning their liaison he would return to his quarters after the earthling fell asleep but each night apart from her, his body would feel a phantom itch, inflaming his skin, awakening a violent hunger that could only be sated by the touch of the peculiar alien. He strokes the soft flesh of her arm gliding his hand down toward her hips. It was soothing to touch her, touching her had become as essential as the oxygen that permeated in his lungs. Vegeta noticed the light bruises already forming on her delicate wrist, on her hips and especially on her breast. He made a mental note to himself to demonstrate better self-control in the future.

 She didn’t open her eyes but she let a soft giggle slip past her lips. “mmmmMMMMhhhhHHmmmmm….thats nice. A girl can get used to waking up like this Veggie.”

He was too caught up in moment to reprimand her for desecrating the royal name that had passed down for generations but he did have a plan to make her pay, physically. He pressed his body against her back trailing his fingers over front of her belly, grazing them against the small blue fuzz leading down to her lower lips, caging her in his hold, enveloping her like a blanket. His velvety ministrations causing her womanhood to become increasing slick, he continued playing with her slickness until he dipped into her with his finger. He breathed in deeply, saturating his lungs with her scent until his pores extruded with her essence. His guttural groan vibrated on her back, he pleasantly surprised by how wet and tight her pussy was already. He thrust his fingers in and out of her increasing the pace with each stroke. She gasped hard followed by helpless moans as her breathing became more erratic and he continued his unforgiving assault with his digits going deeper with each thrust. Just she was getting close he ceased all movement purposely withholding her crescendo. She snakes an arm around his neck delivering her digits into his loin mane to turn her face to meet his. She stares at him in supplication, using her eyes conveying her acute need for release, she buried her face in the crook of his neck, heavily panting against it sending shivers up and down his spine.

He wraps his tail possessively around her thigh and takes a tighter hold of her “come for me, Bulma” he whispered very so melodiously into her ear and once again his onslaught on her womanhood continued. “Hhhhhhhnnnnngggggg” she whimpers pathetically, she was close, her walls started constricting and waves of euphoric bliss awash over her, claiming her body, as she sobbed his name like a prayer to the heavens. Vegeta watched her cheeks flush, the sensual way she bit her lower lip stifling any continuance of a moan and her body going progressively limp, a sight no man would ever tire of.

Bulma was still laying on her side lost in her afterglow bliss when Vegeta entered her in one fluid movement. Their two bodies intertwined as one, Vegeta thrusting into her with a gentleness he didn’t know possible. He kissed her shoulder before he buried his face in the crook of her soft slender neck inhaling her scent, branding it into his memory. She turned her head to face him, caressing his cheek with her hand before lazily kissing his soft lips. Their labored breathes vibrating off each other. He continued to rock into her, savoring feel of her delicate flesh on his, the soft murmurs of her voiced pleasure. His tail still possessively gripping her tight raising it at a different angle for his cock to penetrate, moved his free hand over her heated core, slowly stroking the already sensitive nub, continuing to thrust into her center, overloading her body with immeasurable sensations.

“Yes, like that Vegeta. Touch me like that. Oooooh.” She secretly loved it whenever he touched or caressed her with his tail and it only heighten the pleasure, she was on the verge of an eruption when her walls seized against his cock, her pussy mercilessly clutching his manhood, she roughly gripped the sheets wailing his name with wanton fervor. He lasted a couple more thrusts before his balls tightening and he reached his zenith.

Vegeta clutching her body against his, heavily breathing against her back, he was going soft inside her but he didn’t want to move from their post-orgasmic bliss.

Bulma was the first to move, she rolled herself over to face him. “If you keep waking up in my bed like this people might get the wrong idea and say that a certain prince is just a little too keen on the attentions of a certain someone, say a blue haired someone” she said teasingly armed with a tantalizing smile.

Vegeta still recovering from his post-orgasm state responded with nothing but a grunt.

“Afraid of a little conversation hmmmm?” her eyes dancing wickedly with mischief.

Their bodies were already touching but his muscular arms pulled her even closer to his taut body, if that was even possible “Is that your way of admitting to the fact that you enjoy my company?” She felt the cocky smirk plastered on his lips skimming the skin on her shoulder. “What makes you think the prince of all saiyans is afraid of anything? ” He growled at her but there was no brusqueness in his voice.

“Maybe you’re the one whose admitting to the fact that you enjoy my company and dare say cant get enough of little of me?”

“My my, aren’t we a little lippy this morning.”

“You didn’t seem to mind these very lips last night.” 

“Never.” He kissed her with a renewed fervor conveying all the undeclared words his pride wouldn’t permit him to voice. She quills the thirst in his soul, the hunger in his mind, the lust of his body and she had signed her name in his heart forging a binding contract of ownership. He was hers as much as she was his. However, when it came to matters of the heart such as feelings Vegeta preferred to live in a state of perpetual self-denial.

 “Don’t try to distract me. You’re avoiding the question, not to mention that you’re answering a question with a question. That’s something only guilty people do.”

She was the type that wore her heart on her sleeve. She couldn’t shield a single emotion even if her very life depended on it. He was the polar opposite, always carefully concealing any hint of emotion behind a carefully crafted mask of indifference.

“Tell anyone we had this conversion and ill bite you.” He replied as he gently nipped on her neck.

“Is that a threat veggie? Don’t threaten this girl with a good time.”

“You show me yours and ill show you mine”

“I think that’s what I just did a moment ago”

“woman don’t write checks that you cant cash”

“I’ll have you know that I was on every single athletic sports team in high school. I would crush you.”

“You couldn’t tou……..”

 It was alarming the speed Bulma pounced on him, he didn’t even had a chance to finish the sentence. Armed a saiyan trademark smirk “now what was the big bad saiyan prince saying?” He couldn’t help but return with a smirk of his own when he saw the fire in those oceanic blue eyes. The supercilious side of her was one of things that piqued his initial interest in her. He was suddenly faced with the realization he was going to have a very strenuous morning ahead for him, not like he would object.

He opened his mouth to reply but she kissed him ferociously like it was the last kiss you give to your lover for a proper send off, with uninhibited need, commanding his full attention. Her heated core was so wet, a mixture of his fluids and her wetness moisten his navel stiffening his cock. She bit his lower lip tugging it out as she sucked on it, growling at him in an animalistic fashion, yielding a vice-like grip on him. She was stroking his erect manhood while kissing a trail down south when her blasted alarm went off. She sprung up like a jack in box opening, “looks like fate is not your side today but if you want to meet me at my lab say around lunch time I promise to make it up to you in full” she winked at him before fleeing to her bathroom with as much haste as one does leaving a murder scene.

In the same fashion as a child being denied the last slice of chocolate cake he groaned “have you no compassion?”

“Not today Veggie, Raditz needs me to finish the plasma shield. This is what happens when you push up deadlines. You only have yourself to blame” she yelled from the bathroom. 

“You are a cruel creature” he retorted back completely frustrated at the predicament he had found himself in.  _Why must she always_ _disrespect my royal name?_

\---------------

“what news of our business in quadrant 4? I want a full report on the damages and casualties” said King Vegeta.  “Sire it’s rumored the attack was orchestrated by the forces from the Cold empire. This is the third attack on a planet within our alliance.” Tora was presenting the details of the recent attack on quadrant 4 when Vegeta opened the door with much dreaded knowing full well he was late yet again.

“How good of you to finally join us, boy” King Vegeta said with much annoyance.

 “Father” he greeted apologetically, only a minute had passed since his arrival and it was a minute too many for his liking, Vegeta couldn’t wait for the lackluster council meeting to be done with. He had plans to cash in on a wicked promise made by a certain bluenette scientist. He spent the entirety of the meeting plotting of all ways she was going to pay for this morning.” It felt like what seemed like an eternity but the tedious meeting was finally over. What bothered him the most about the meetings were not the subjects discussed but the members within the council, always whining over everything but doing absolutely nothing.

“Boy, come with me into the study.”

 “Late again, just when I think you are finally embracing your responsibilities, you show me otherwise. Why don’t you enlighten me what it was that held such great importance that caused your late arrival to another council meeting?”

Ah….nothing to say for yourself. Your tardiness has caused you to miss your own festive news. You are to wed princess Furutsu.

“Her? No one in their right mind would consider that joyous news. Why would I do such a thing?” Vegeta replied in abhorrence. 

“Brat, have you learned nothing from what I have taught you?” King Vegeta sighed heavily. “Power is the key that allots us to rule. Do you think our enemies at every corner of the galaxy will just sit by idly without it? Have you not bothered to pay attention during the council meetings? There is a possibility of war coming Vegeta, we must do everything to ensure our victory. By joining our houses, we increase our strength against the enemy.”

It had been awhile since his father has called him brat, he knew he only used it when it was a serious matter.

“Power is attractive to anyone and dangerous to all those who seek it, she entraps the best and leads the worst. Need I remind you boy, power is taken by force and held on to by intelligences.” 

“We are powerful without the need of an alliance father. I am destined to become the legendary super saiyan. There is no one who can oppose us.”

“That's where your youth has kept you ignorant; politics and power go hand in hand. History is littered with the foolish that have power but unable to retain it. The cold empire forces have been growing stronger with each passing day, they will return to finish what they started so many years ago. We need to arm ourselves with every advantage before battle, offence and defense.”

Vegeta cursed that dreadful day everyday since he was 5, the day he lost his mother. “What makes you think House Paragus is not impersonating their fealty to us? They want the crown just as much as the Colds.”

“That is the beauty of a marriage, they will be absorbed into House Vegeta and their claim to the throne is quenched. Two birds one stone.”

“What makes you think I will marry that insufferable wrench?”

“Enlighten me boy what is it about her you are so opposed to? Her beauty? Her statuesque figure? Her undeniable saiyan strength? Her royal blood line? She will make you a fine queen and together you will produce formidable heirs. As the crowned prince of House Vegeta it is your duty to our line and our people.”

“Tch, then have tarble marry her.”

“Her family is the next in line for the throne do you think she will marry a prince who will not rule?”

“I refuse. The girl will marry tarble if a prince is what she desires. I want nothing to do with her.”

“Tch…..want…. wanting makes you weak boy….when will you learn. No, this topic is not up for discussion. I am your king and I am simply informing you of your duty as the crowned prince of our people.

“And if I continue my refusal what are you going to do father? You don't think I know a buff when I see one?”

“Arrogant fool, do you trust in your ability so much that you don’t think I could name Tarble as my successor? He may not have your power but once the boy is mated, he may prove to be worthy competition. As least, he understands what his responsibilities are. I rather see my throne given to one who understands what that means than give it to a boy who isn’t willing to become a man.”

“To whom is she so grandeur that suddenly becoming mated with would give him cause to rival me for the throne? I see your tricks old man empty threats that bear no weight.”

“The same creature you have been bedding these past months. Since you have such familiarity with the woman in question why don't you educate me on her worth.”

Vegeta was rendered speechless so he did the only thing his pride would allow, scowl at this father like there was no tomorrow, silently cursing him into oblivion. He had been discreet, they had been careful, not that he was ashamed of her but he knew many members of the council would have an opinion on the matter. He didn’t want to openly invite that trouble but now it seemed it was time for all out war. He would educate them on the price of spying on a prince.

“Think you’re slick? Do you honestly think anything get past me in my own kingdom? Son, let go of this infatuation and take the first step into your destiny. You will come to know this is merely an indiscretion of your youth. Take Furutsu as your intended and one day you will be king of the saiyans with a powerful heir of your own. Don’t be a child, prizing something only to due to the fact it is not his.”

 “You may indulge in your desires elsewhere since your bed partner will become a princess of House Vegeta but you will yield and take princess Furutsu as your mate and become the man you have been groomed to be, crowned prince of vegeta-sei, Vegeta fifteen of his name.”

 _What you ought to be, not who you want you to be._ _TCH, vegeta the prince of all saiyans. What a joke. More like shackled prince of servitude._ Vegeta thought bitterly. Happiness had been a strange tune, unknown to him. Maybe this was life’s cruel joke since he was not deserving of her soft touches, it had allotted him to know it for a brief time so that he may long for it for eternity to atone for his sins and sins of the empire. Space and time wouldn’t let her remain his; entropy simply wouldn’t consent to it. He knew what it was between them wasn’t love because love was the teachings of small-minded poets, a weapon used to enslave fools. And the prince of all saiyans was nobody’s fool. He had been raised to be battle-hardened soldier, an emotionless warrior, the future ruler of a vicious kingdom where power was prized above all else, she was the polar opposite, encased in an era of peace, ignorant to all the cruelty the universe had to offer. Together they were an emulsion he was the turbulent and antagonistic oil and she was the gentle and calm water, destined to meet during a state of agitation but fated to part once everything was settled.

What good was it to be a prince of the most powerful kingdom in the entire galaxy and yet he is bound to the principles and ideals of that very empire, robbing him of his autonomy. Fated with a kingdom to rule but paid in full with his freedom. A price he was no longer willing to pay now she had opened his eyes to new possibilities. He was increasingly resentful at being forced to be anything but the man she believed him to be.

“I trust you know what needs to be done.”

“Yes, father.”

The only thing that went against every fiber of his very being.


	8. Joyous illusions and bitter truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have kleenex handy! Yeah this is one of those chapters! #sorry#notsorry! XOXO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To my wonderful readers,
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos and reviews. Seriously, you guys give me such motivation for continuing the story. I am sorry this update is so late. I seriously hate the lack of updates as much as you do. Life has been kicking my butt. I wish I could give you better news in regards to a next update but sadly I can't. Life will continue to be hectic for the next couple months and I have no idea when I will have time to even start the next chapter. Hopefully this will be enough to hold you over for a little bit. There will be grammar issues, I will go back and fix it SLOWLY.... I was too excited that I even managed to finish the chapter and I didnt want to withhold it from you for any longer because I promise it would probably take me another 1-2 weeks to edit. Again, thank you for all your support and continued patience. As always, I hope you enjoy <3

Vegeta was getting dressed and still grumbling at a certain blue haired vixen when there was a knock at her door. This morning was starting to snowball into a string of bad luck for him. If her escort was at the door that only meant he would late for another council meeting. Vegeta opened the bathroom door with enough force one would think the door had wronged him in the worst way.

Bulma practically jumped for her life. “What the hell Veggie? I know you’re annoyed about at first but you don’t need to scare the living bejesus out of me!”

“I…..It….was unintentional. I have to go, the clown is here.”

“That scared of Goku finding out about you? About us?”

“Tch, that has nothing to do with it. I could care less about the workings of a peon. I’m late I……..” He wasn’t good with words so he did the only thing he could to silence her insecurities. He pinned her against the wall and kissed her fervently.

As quick as Vegeta appeared in the bathroom with the same haste he was making his escape through her balcony.

\---

Goku reached Bulma’s door 5 minutes earlier than usual, normally, he wouldn’t bother knocking but he had to knock this time when he heard a familiar voice that didn’t belong to Bulma. Since she had company, he thought it would be best to save both of them from possible embarrassment.

Bulma opened the door and without even acknowledging her, Goku’s eyes were scanning every inch of her room vigorously like a search for some lost treasure.

“Good morning to you too! Some manners you got there this morning.”

“Oh sorry, don’t be like that B. I heard a voice and I thought”

Before he could finish the sentence, “you mean you heard my phone call with a certain prince of assholes?”

Goku’s face met her with a dumbfounded expression, “phone call?”

“Yes, if you didn’t know, that jackass actually has the audacity to intrude into my morning to discuss the project.”

 

Goku didn’t really believe considering the state of her sheets but he wouldn’t press the matter if she weren’t ready to share this little detail with him.

“We better get going before I am late to the lab. We have quite of work since his highness pushed up the deadline dates. The duo was walking together towards the lab in silence. Bulma could practically see the gears in Goku’s mind turning but she didn’t want him to meddle in her affairs so she had to come up with a plan to quickly divery his attentions elsewhere. Bulma knew just the thing to remedy this situation.

How’s ChiChi doing Goku? I hope she wasn’t too mad about the extension of your trip.”

“That’s why I told her you was paying triple the agreed upon amount” he laughed.

“If that’s what it takes to get you out of the dog house” she slapped his shoulder.

“Well since I am practically saving your life, I have a favor to ask of you” Bulma said with a certain twinkle in her eye.

“A favor? What kind of favor? Does it involve needles?” Goku’s face paled and started prespirating profusely.

“Goku my dearest you are going on a date!”

“Date? B. what do you mean date?! ChiChi would have my head.”

“Chillax buddy, you’re having dinner with Raditz.”

“I don’t mind dinner but why does it have to be a date B? I hope he knows I have a wife and I don’t swing that way.”

“Goku, a date doesn’t haven’t to be limited to a man and woman. Not all dates are romantic.”

“Fine but you better make sure they have all my favorite foods.”

“Done. See you tonight.”

**\---**

Vegeta was lost in thought sitting at his undisclosed spot within the palace gardens. A beautiful fountain decorated with royal blue marble benches surrounded by gold roman columns enwrapped by blue roses, hidden in the remote corner of the west wing. This was particular part of the garden held a special place in his heart because it was the last place he saw his mother alive. He looked wistfully into the blue roses as the memory of his last encounter with her surfaced.

***Flashback***

The queen was sitting on the bench heavily pregnant admiring the beauty of her favorite flowers. King Vegeta had them planted throughout the palace on the day of her coronation. Anyone with a pair eyes could see why the king was so devoted to her, she was a beauty by any standards, long black flowing hair, piercing onyx eyes, her bronze kissed skin, a slender woman with a petite stature.

Vegeta excitedly ran towards her, jumping onto the bench, with his chubby baby hands he gave her a giant bear hug around her neck before shamelessly cuddling into her lap.

“Well I’m happy to see you too my love. I guess I’ve gotten too big for you hug any other way” she laughed.

“Mama, someday I’ll be big and strong and I can hug you normally even if you have a baby inside you.”

“I have no doubt about that baby. You are destined to be the strongest among our people. A worthy saiyan king who will bring infinite glory to our house.”

“I promise mama.”

The dreaded day he lost his mother was the day he had chained up his heart and thrown away the key refusing to ever allow anyone to make him relive that devastating event. Any emotion remsembling caring or loving another was nothing more than nuisance to him. At the tender age of 5, Vegeta vowed to be the strongest in the universe.

\---

That was the last day Vegeta remember feeling truly happy. That is until a certain blue haired enigma made her appearance in his life. Showering his days with her radiant smile. Summoning unimaginable passion in the nights. Beckoning intense yearning that resonated within his soul.

 

“I knew I find you here V.”

Furutsu, why are you here? he spat venomously. He was not only furious at her for interrupting his thoughts but at invading his sacred spot that belonged to the departed queen.

“Didn’t you get the memo?” she said sweetly with smugness about her tone.

He glared at her with murderous intent. “When the past calls I let it go to voicemail.”

“Okay, maybe I deserved that. I thought you’d be pleased to see your bethrothed? Or are we still bitter after all this time?”

“You seem to be under some grand delusion that you are something more to me than what you were.”

“Pray tell V. What would you call the first woman to hold your heart?”

“Don’t make me laugh Furutsu. You think a whore who freely gives herself to any low class that would give her the time of day could hold such a feat? You are more foolish than I remember.”

“Says the one who spoke of promises to make me his queen. Could’ve fooled me V.”

“You hold the reckless rammings of horny teen to heart? How I have overestimated you. My mistake, I suppose.”

“Is that how is it now V? she flumed. Here I thought we could start over, its been what feels like a lifetime since then.”

 

Furutsu remembered Vegeta was a difficult man but she didn’t think he would be this impossible. How she had hope in time all would be forgiven and they could start anew. Here he was acting as if the very idea of being mated to her was repulsive. What a ridicoulous notion she thought, espeically when she was belonged to the most prestige of saiyan nobility. Any saiyan man would of begged, borrow, steal or kill at the very prospect.

She quickly realized she was going to have change her tatics. _You catch more bees with honey than vinegar_.

 “There’s no need to act so high and mighty V. I apologize for any prior grievance I have caused in the past but now is not the time for conflict among our two houses. Let bygones be bygones V. The colds are at our doorstep and war could break out at any moment. Our house needs each other. I am here to offer you an alliance and strengthen our houses.”

“It’s Prince Vegeta to you foolish woman. You and your house mean absolutely nothing to me. I am powerful with or without you. You overstep and dare to underestimate me that will be your one and last mistake.”

“Must you always be so diffcult V? I guss its true wat they say, the deeper the wound, the more hatred that festers from it. I was young and foolish I did not know what it was that was in front of me. Give me a chance V, I will find a way make it up to you for everything.” She took a step closer to him and brazenly placed her hand on his chest “I’m in the west wing, stop by tonight, just like old times.”

 

“TCH, what makes you think I want to spend time with an impudent wretch?”

“Oh but don’t you already? From what I hear, you’ve been spending quite a bit of time with a certain wretch. I don’t mind sharing but I’m afraid she might be a little fragile, maybe too breakable for my liking. I’m not entirely sure how you haven’t already, considering her power level.”

“Dropping the innocent act so soon? I knew you were still the same immature bitch you were when we were young. A leopard doesn’t change their spots. Stay away from her Furutsu” he visciously growled at her.

“Is that a threat Vegeta?” Furutsu feigning shock. “I guess you really do like this one.”

‘I don’t make threats Furutsu. I make terrors into reality.”

“Oh V, maybe your angry because she’s could never be as good as me. You haven’t found anyone who could take my place. Do I still cross your mind when you fuck your whores? Did you secretly wish it was me? You and I both know you’ve missed me.

 “Keep dreaming Furutsu. Leave my sight immediately if you value your miserable life.”

She walked close enough to him to whisper into his ear “I love it when you talk dirty to me. See you tonight V.”

\---

Vegeta could wait to leave the infuriating council meeting. His father announced his engagment and the council meetings did nothing but praise the king. The way those syncophants were acting someone looking in would of thought the king had announced his discovery to immortality. He couldn’t wait to get out of that tiresome scene. Vegeta was practically out the door when Tarble shouted out to him.

“Elder brother, wa……wait!”

Vegeta halted his steps and turned to face the boy. He said nothing.

“I want you to come with me.”

“Why would I do such a thing little brother?” It wasn’t that vegeta didn’t like tarble, the boy was his brother and not just some half-sibling he would normally ignore. His mother had given her life to ensure his survival. A particular thought that always left an acrimonious taste in his mouth.

***Flashback***

Freeza and his army had come to attack planet vegeta. Freeza’s soldiers was scatted throughout the saiyan palace. There was smell of burning and death everywhere. Vegeta was in the nursery when Nappa arrived in a state worst for wear. He was doused with blood, whether it was his or the enemies, no one could tell, probably a combination of both. Vegeta was reprimanding the general for his abrupt entrance and his state of cleanness in front of saiyan royality. Without a second though he grabbed the screaming boy and made his way towards the queen’s quarters. There was screaming that Vegeta recognized immediately as his mother’s.

 

The queen was in the midst of fighting an enemy adored with green hair. She was momently distracted when Tarble cried out and Zarbon sieze the opportunity. He grabbed her throat and striked his free hand through her abdomen. Kuresoon screamed out in pain. She had been weaken by the birthing process and with a momentary lapse in her attentions, she had allowed this green filth to best her in battle. Now, she was not only going to lose her life but now her child would be enlisted into Freeza’s army. A fate crueler than the most painful of deaths. As the light faded from her eyes, Nappa knocked Zarbon to the wall. Kureson’s body fell limp onto the floor. Vegeta ran to his mother, desperately shaking her lifeless body.

 

“Mama, get up. Mama” Vegeta cried. The tears stung his eyes but he didn’t dare to close them, thinking if he even blinked, he would miss the chance to wake her up.

 

“Mama, please.”

\-------

It was that bitter resentment that forced him to keep Tarble at arms length, always denying the boy the chance to get close. Only acknowledging him out of necessity. From an outsiders point of view, Tarble was nothing more than a nuisance to an already very strained relationship.

The brothers enter into of Tarble’s quarter, Tarble gestured for Vegeta to take a seat by the fireplace.”

“Wait here, I have something for you.”

Vegeta hated being told what to do even if it was something as mundane as a request to sit. He normally wouldn’t have agreed to go anywhere with Tarble that wasn’t a necessity but he was eager to take his leave of the council members. He knew if he was already engaged in a conversation with Tarble they wouldn’t dare to approach him.

 

“Congrats elder brother on your engagement.”

“What makes you think this is a happy affair?”

“If it isn’t a happy one, then why get engaged”

“There are many things in life that isn’t always about happiness and fulfilness

There are responsibilities, there are many things you do not want to go but cannot not do, then there are things that you want to do but cannot do.”

“You have a responsibility to yourself also. You are the strongest in the universe. As the future king, your happiness is essential to the empires well being.”

“It is both a blessing and a curve to be born a royal. The empires well-being becomes your happiness.”

 

“I am sorry elder brother. I had wished to give you this in better spirits but I still want you to have it.” Tarble held out a hairpin made of gold and encrusted with blue diamonds.

Vegeta immediately recognized it as their mother’s. It was her favorite thing to wear, he couldn’t recall a day she didn’t have it in her hair. It didn’t matter what way she wore her hair, this pin was stylishly incorporated into it.

“How did you get this?” He tried to sound calm as he spoke the words but he couldn’t hide the angry in voice.

“Pomero gave it to me on my last birthday. She said it belonged to my mother and I should give it to my future bride.”

“Your governess gave this to you? Then why give it to me?” His tone laced with hesitation and confusion.

“Mother died when I was just an infant, I didn’t even know her. Only the stories grandy Pomero told me. You should have it she would want that.”

For a brief moment, the ice surrounding Vegeta’s heart melted. He was touched by Tarble’s generousity. “Thank you little brother” he said sincerely.

Tarble handed Vegeta a glass of his favorite scotch. “What will you do elder brother?”

“Tonight there is scotch so let us be drunk”

**\---**

Vegeta didn’t know how long he had been in Tarble's quarter or when he had dozed off but from the look of things Tarble was done for. The boy was on the floor snoring away. Vegeta picked up the boy, carelessly knocking over the empty scotch bottles on the floor on his path towards the bed. He was stumbling along the way back to his own quarters. The look of disdain on his face could be felt from a mile away. _What a waste of time.... The prince of all saiyans had no need of such attentions from an earthling woman. Agonizing reality of losing her soft touches and soothing caresses. He had the misfortune of being bestowed her affections. Only to reluctantly to let it go. This was the irony of his life. The universe had stolen his mother’s affection from him. He had been forced to let her go as a boy. Now as a man he was forced to let go of the only thing he’s felt something for, something that resembled feelings of affections, the only love he’s known since the passing of his mother._ His father was right he couldn't allow himself to be led astray by his need of her. He knew deep down this was one mistake but he liked to live in plausible deniability and he told himself infinite lies to bury a singular truth: he would probably regret for as long as he drew breath. There was something about the enigmatic earthling that left him wanting, needing more. He could list a million reasons why he should let her go but he didn’t understand why he wanted her the way that he did. As saiyan royalty he had a duty to his race, his planet and House Vegeta to honor this unwelcomed betrothal. He could silence his mind but he could not hide the truth imprinted in his heart.

Vegeta retreated into his chambers, one to think, two to be alone and three he didn’t need a reason to do so, he was a man overwhelmed with too many emotions and thoughts foreign to him, it might as well have suffocated him to death, that might have been the better alternative. He looked up and noticed a pink neon glow enveloping his room, he was so distracted he didn’t even sense the sensual creature already in his bed. She laid there with her bare legs crossed leaned against the bed post, her black stilleto pumps adhere into the wood for support, her arms splayed elegantly over her head. She let out a seductive laugh “what’s wrong Prince Vegeta, has your tongue gone MIA, gone fishing perhaps?” she laughed mockingly.

 

He sneered at her but seeing her had lifted him from his drunken haze that enclosed his mind. A smile threaten to flicker upon his lip and with finite clarity the only thought coarsing through his mind was those milky legs wrapped around his waist while he indulges in the ecstasy of her body. He walks slowly towards her she meets him with a sly smile on her face, taunting him with her purring. He stops at the edge of the bed she spreads her legs to the sides of his thigh, revealing her black lacy panty, trapping him in place. The seductive temptress opens the black satin robe that clings to her delicious figure, baring her naked form to him. “I did promise to make it up to you” she pulls his body closer to her and whispers into his ear “in full.”

“You know in a civilized culture this might be considered trespassing”

“Well good thing you’re an uncivilized prince. Shall we do this the easy way or do you perfer the fun way? Your choice saiyan prince” she replied in a silky tone.

“What makes you think I will subject myself to such torture?” without his permission a pained groan escaped his lips when she grips his manhood.

“Are you suggesting that I might have some expertise in playing the role of a villain?”

“I admire your tenacity but I question your sanity” sharing a rare genuine smile through his eyes. He stared into her arresting sapphire orbs with his dark glacier stare, a man could easily drown staring into those crystal blue eyes of hers. One glance was all it took sending a shock throughout his body, persuading the blood in his veins to dance with fervor, his body impatiently awaiting her instructions.

She kisses him using him as support as she straddles him. The passion was so intense he swears he could physically see and touch the effortless, indescribable, intangible chemistry every time their lips rendezvous.

“What do you want from me Bulma” he barely chokes out.

“Nothing that you aren’t willingly offering my prince.”

Leave it to the woman to challenge him at every given opportunity.

 

She gestures for him to laid down and he complies all too keenly because he would give her anything she asked of him. Like Déjà vu, she trails kisses toward his manhood, she folds her knees in supplication to him, with his manhood still in her hand, she licks the shaft with her soft wet tongue until she reaches the head where she lazily draws circles on it. She continues to lick, suck and stroke him with nothing but her mouth.

He couldn’t last if she continued her pace, so he pulled her up and pushed her into the bed with him. In that same moment, a secret rendezvous between their hands when their fingers interlaced, flesh meeting flesh, bodies intertwining into one. There was a bliss found only in her arms, an exotic language fluent only to hem. He had gotten a taste of everything she had to offer and it did nothing but leave his cells starving for the reprieve found only in her touch. How she effortlessly reached into his mind setting his body aflamed with unadulterated desire. With more tenderness than he’s ever known he move his body to the tempo of hers, gazing into her sapphire orbs with unappeased yearning, taking her slowly, savoring every sensation her body offered.

 ----

One look into her brilliant eyes and forever had been set in stone. All he wanted from that point on was standing in front of him but he was Vegeta, a warrior prince, bred for destruction, so he did what he did best, complete annhilation with reckless abandon.

“Something has happened?” She looked at him.

For once, he was apprehended with uncertainty. He didn't even have to speak the look on his face was enough to break her heart.

“Something bad? Involving us? me?”

He usually wasn't the hesitant type but he couldn’t muster the strength to even announcate one single syllable.

“Did you have a stroke? Something impair your vocabulary? Or are you trying to keep a girl in suspense?” a failed attempt at using her humor to lift the tension from the room.

 

Once the words are spoken then nothing could change it. No apology could fix it. He would never be lost in reverie of her honeyed smile again. He would never be able to appreciate her beauty and elegance as the morning light filled the room. His heart beating so hard it felt like the room was violently shaking. He took a deep breath, breathing in long and hard before speaking the dreaded words. “I cant do this anymore Bulma. This was a bad idea.” The words dripped painfully out of his lips.

For the first time, Bulma Briefs was faced with a strange paradim that was as foreign to her as it was to him, blantant rejection. “What do you mean bad idea?”

“Should I list the reasons in alphabetic, chronicalogical or by matter of importance? You’re a weakling. You’re beneath me. You are not worthy for a prince such as myself. You are nothing more than a novel piece added to my collection of willing whores.”

She could of swore he must of been made of matches because he had succeeded in burning her from the very first touch but now she was convinced he was the sharpest of blades because the very words escaping his lips were cutting with the precision of thousand knives effortlessly assaulting every vital point.

“Do I look like a ditchable prom date to you?” In true saiyan form she punched him square in that perfect chiseled jaw of his with all the force she could muster together. She probably hurted her hand more than she had hurt him but she couldn’t help herself. She wanted him to hurt even a fraction of the pain she was feeling.

You always hurt the one you love the most.

 

His mind couldn’t formulate the words to articulate a response. He couldn’t will his prison tongue to work. Although his brain pleaded with him to do something, anything he stood there paralysed by inaction, powerlessly watching her turn her back to him. His own shadow dancing with regret with each of her steps, knowing full well the memories of her would haunt him endlessly taunting his sanity. He desperately clung onto the obvious lie he desperately wanted to be true.

His inaction spoke volumes. She took exactly 7 painful steps before she came to a halt, full of hesitation one moment and absolute conviction the next. The same words continued to play in her mind in repeat. She wanted nothing more than to voice them her heated body trembling uncontrollably, she wanted, no, needed to be strong. She wanted to reprimand him but the tears stinging her eyes were dangerously close to falling and she still had her pride. She couldn’t allow herself to cry for him and she needed to hold on to the plausible deniability of her unbroken heart, not for him, but for herself. She still had her pride and she would be damned before she lowered herself to beg for a man’s affection, even if this man was Vegeta.

With her back to him “You may lie to me but we both know what the truth is. You are fucking coward Vegeta. A coward who isn’t worthy of my time **.”** She quickens her pace to retreat into the sanctuary that was her bed.

He felt a foreign sensation a sharp gripping pain in his chest. The pain was so intense he swore he might have sustained from a battle. For a brief moment when she stopped he briefly lost his nerves, obliterating any self-control but he manages to steel himself for the reaction that never came. Suddenly he’s faced with very cold realization losing her affections would breed into his eternal misery. Forced to carry the weight of all the unspoken words. She had successfully rattled his prized composure, unsettling his disciplined mind, decimating his indestructible willpower, rendering everything else in his life worthless.

                                                            ---

Bulma laid wide awake reflecting in her bed. How did it go from one of the best days to the very worst of days?

Sleep eluded her instead her distraught heart looming over her mind like an invisible enemy with the sworn promise of designing a personalized catastrophe carefully crafted for her destruction. Her mind desperately trying to make sense of everything, why did she allow a man she barely knew to affect her so.

The coarse texture of his lion manes in her fingers. The feeling of his steady breathe against her back. The memory of his soft pleading lips against hers. Now everything was overflowing with tainted promises. Each thought was another pull of the trigger. Promises are often made and always broken. That was the cruel joke life made at your expense.

 

Her chest constricted, she could barely breathe, her eyes burned, filled with the stubborn tears she denied permission to descend, he wasn’t a man worthy of her tears. She was the kind of girl that loved herself fiercely and she would never allow any man to love her half-heartedly. The more she thought about it the more angry she got, her body started shaking, sweating so profusely she violently threw her covers off. She let out an anguish cry before curling herself into a fetal position, gripping her pillow for dear life.

Then she remembered the words of Washington Irving: There is a sacredness in tears. They are not marks of weakness but of power. They speak more equolently than ten thousand tongues. They are the messengers of overwhelming grief, of deep contrition, and of unspeakable love.

Not all deaths result in a funeral. Yet here she was mourning over something that had never even been defined, not aloud at least. The only evidence of their dalliances was the grief in her heart. Even as her rational mind tried to reason with her obstinate heart it persisted in breaking for him.

She laided there with the same song on repeat playing at full blast. Finally allowing the ocean of tears to fall. Letting the lyrics chant the mantra of her shattering heart.

 

**I lie to my heart cause I thought you felt it**

**Can’t erase this**

 

**cant delete this**

**Unkiss me**

**Untouch me**

**Untake this heart**

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing fanfic. I hope you guys enjoy it! =D I plan to continue writing the story, at the moment I know I want to write at least 3 alternative lives but we will see how everything goes. I'm still playing around with a few ideas... ^^
> 
> You can find me on tumblr: xladyg228x


End file.
